The Call
by Dragon Dagger
Summary: Van's Nightmares call to Hitomi on Earth. When Hitomi looses her memory after returning, will things ever be the same? Finally complete!
1. Chapter 1

It was a call that she couldn't deny. She could feel him calling for her and she needed to find out why.

There was such agony in the call, the otherworldly silence held her for a moment like a dream and then released her as she waited for the train to take her to school.

It had been just over one year since she had last seen Van, King of Fanelia. And now in that one year's time she felt her bond with him growing stronger instead of weaker like she thought it would have.

The pain she felt and the sorrow finally gave her the courage by the end of the day to pull out the one thing she had not touched since she got back from Gaea. Her tarot deck. With it she conjured futures and changed destinies. But it was in the mystic valley that she found out that it was the power of her heart that changed these things. She vowed never to do anything with them again to prevent herself from calling forward any more troubling futures and had held firm to that promise.

She had also taken up a study of self and mind in meditation in that intervening year to help herself to understand why she always ran to the troubled fates when there were much better fates to be for all in question. In that time she learned to blank her mind and her self so that she would at least be calmer in crises.

It worked. And now she hoped that it would work for this reading as she asked the cards to find out what was going on with Van that would make him call to her at such a time in their lives.

==

The nightmares were back. Van swung the sword of Escaflowne to protect Hitomi and all he held dear to him but he was not able to. All he had seen and loved was destroyed and he was helpless to stop the destruction. The terrors drove him to awaken himself with a cry as he watched Hitomi. The girl from the mystic moon who had captured his and his people's hearts die from the blow he was unable to deflect.

Gaddes raced into the room eyes wide and sword drawn for trouble as he watched his king awaken from another nightmare. This was the worst one yet. The king had never really been a heavy or easy sleeper but the last few weeks had been ridiculous in the number of times he was brought to the king's rooms by a shout only to find Van awakening from a nightmare that terrified him into wakefulness.

"Hitomi?"

Gaddes didn't really need to ask. It was always the same even though the dream may change. The dream where Van was unable to save the slim girl that had fascinated the crew of the airship, The Crusade, he had served with so long under the command of Allen.

The voice in the darkness, familiar as it was helped Van to his senses as he nodded. "Again. This was more vivid than the others. I can only wonder if I will ever see her again."

"Tell me about it?" Gaddes offered to listen every time but Van had always refused the kindly meant offer. However he was surprised when the King had gestured to a chair for Gaddes to sit.

"I have only seen parts of the mystic moon, but the air and the very way the place felt it could be no other place. I watched helplessly as Hitomi was hit by some mechanical thing and died. I was too late to save her from her own fate."

The words were few but the tones that wove through them painted the picture a myriad of colors. It was then Gaddes made the suggestion.

"Why not go and see her then? Her thoughts still reach you and yours reach her. See her and if you must. Warn her." Gaddes was serious this time. If it gave them all a night of peace Gaddes would enforce the suggestion if he had to.

Van shook his head while turning the idea over in his head. It wasn't a bad idea. They had found each other before and Van desperately needed to see her again. This time he had a plan and only hoped that Hitomi would be alive to answer to it.

==

Hitomi sat at her desk with her cards out. Thinking about what she was about to do carefully, she flipped the first card over. As the image registered in her mind she knew with out a doubt that it was Van calling to her. As more cards fell more images pieced themselves together. Nightmares and restless nights, fear and sadness.

As she put all of this together she knew that she would soon have to see Van. Before she had left Fanelia she was the only one that had been able to banish his nightmares after the war.

The people he had killed and the friends he had lost haunted his nights like nothing else had ever been able to with the young man's strength and faith in himself and his friends. He had made peace with his brother after the war in the manner of which he was buried, as a member of the house of Fanel.

But the nightmares were back and in a different form. They were calling to her and he was calling to her in his moment of greatest terror.

==

Van was due to be married to a young princess from one of the eastern lands in the hopes that the marriage would bring the countries together. However everyone involved knew where the young king's heart really was, including the king that had arranged the marriage. His fianc? was now housed in the Fanelian castle and treated as her station dictated, but nothing ever happened between the beautiful girl and Van. She lacked the spark that had caught Van's eye in Hitomi and now Van was going to do something about it.

Taking the energist that had powered Escaflowne once and then sent Hitomi home. There was the price of Hitomi coming to Gaea again. Including the upset of the marriage that had been so carefully planned for so long. But Gaddes knew that if it didn't happen now then Van would never be able to do it in the future and Hitomi would be lost to them all forever.

Racing out to the glade where his family had been buried he bowed to Escaflowne and smiled. "I am not going to use you, Escaflowne, to get her back. I already know that I can do it on my own, but I want you to be the one to see me go."

He focused on the gem-like Dragon heart and a column of light picked him up and took him away.

==

Hitomi was at the train station again this morning wondering what had happened. It had been a week since the call had reached her in the moment of Van's terror and 5 days since Hitomi knew that she would see Van again. Wondering where he could be if she had not heard from him since she boarded the train.

Sitting down she received an odd sensation and looked at the seat next to her. Sure enough there was a feather there. Snowy white and looking as if it belonged to an angel. She smiled as it disappeared knowing that it belonged to her angel. Van was coming and she was going to be ready. Ready as she had been for the last week with a different set of clothes in her bag as she went to and from school expecting him.

"HITOMI!"

The voice called to her. It was Van's and he was running through the school calling her name looking for her. He had been on the mystic moon for almost a week now and in looking for her he was finally able to track her down to this place. A high school they called it.

Brushing aside the administrators and the teachers he continued to call for her as he ran through the halls getting desperate that he was not to late to find her here. "HITOMI!!!"

Hitomi's head snapped up as she heard the voice. This time it was closer and inside the building. Standing up she disrupted the class and ran to the door with her bag. "VAN!"

Van homed in on Hitomi's voice like a target and raced to her. He slid to a stop as the door right before him slid open with her smiling face on the other side. She had missed him desperately and knew that he missed her as well. As they hugged close the administrators caught up with Van and glowered at the pair.

Hitomi blushed and Van glowered back almost ready to defend himself when she stepped forward and spoke. "Gomen nasai Mikasa-Sensei. My friend, Van, here is new to the country and has been looking for me for a while. Please forgive his mannerisms and excuse me for the day to get him settled??"

The administrator she had spoken to looked from Hitomi, to Van, to the sword at Van's hip. The way he was standing he looked like he used that sword often and well enough to be trouble. She nodded slightly giving her permission and stopped her with a look. "Just remember Kanzaki-san. You are to be back in school as soon as it is humanly possible."

"Hai" She agreed and then taking Van by the arm she dragged him out of the building. Once they were at the track she came to a dead halt and then glared at Van before relenting. "Van." She smiled softly as she hugged him close savoring the feel of him and his arms as they found their way around her.

"Hitomi, come back with me to Gaea?" Van released her and held her at arms length to look into her eyes.

Her shock was evident as she looked back at him. "What? Why?"

"I need you Hitomi. I need you in my life more than these visits or our thoughts." Van struggled to get the words out to show her that he cared.

Nodding she agreed with his sentiments. "I need you too. But I have a life here too you know. How could I live them both?" She trailed off as her feelings got in the way. She loved Van, there was no two ways about it and he had just asked her to go back to Fanelia with him. She had dreamed of this a million times and every time said yes. So what was holding her back this time?

"I am not the only one that needs you Hitomi. Please, come back for a while." He reached out and gently caressed her cheek with his gloved hand.

Just the feeling of that caress was too much. She knew that he needed her and that in his own way he was still trying to protect her. But that caress, so warm and loving, more than anything she wanted that touch to continue and it made her walls crumble. "I will come, for a while, but Let's go someplace where our return will be a little less conspicuous."

Van nodded and let her lead the way keeping his contact with her as much as possible. In their year apart he had much time to examine his feelings for her and to see if they would diminish. They didn't and he realized in that time that he would eventually have to be more demonstrative in his affections for the sandy haired girl.

Hitomi had sensed that he had changed, but had never expected something like this. Looking out she started to cross one of the main intersections that would take them to a park where they would be able to return to Gaea with a minimal fuss.

A car swerved out of nowhere and hit Hitomi dead on throwing her several feet. As the vehicle stopped Van looked on in horror as his last nightmare came true. Looking about he noticed that the driver was in a state of shock. He made a decision and checking Hitomi over as best he could he found that she was unconscious but her extremities responded to stimulus. Relieved at this he picked her up gently and gently kissing her forehead he spread his wings, much to the shock of the people around him, and took her aloft towards Gaea and help. 


	2. Chapter 2

People were moving quickly through the halls of the palace when Merle arrived in the main portion of the castle from her quarters at the far end. As a close friend and confidante of the King she had more than earned her right to stay in the castle. However the princess was terribly afraid of cat people and so she was relegated to the far end of the castle.

She knew she wasn't mistreated and Van still needed her, which was why Gaddes usually played devil's advocate whenever Princess Narine brought up the subject of the girl getting her own place to live.

Curiosity peaked she found Gaddes outside of the king's quarters looking very worried. "Gaddes, what's wrong with Van-sama?" Her concern jumped to the king immediately.

Gaddes looked up and looking at the cat woman smiled reassuringly. "Van's fine Merle. But he went to the Mystic Moon to do something about the nightmares he has been having and one apparently came true. He brought Hitomi here and the doctors and healers have been in and out all morning trying to get her patched up. She hasn't regained consciousness yet either I'm afraid."

His worry for the girl translated easily to Merle and she let out a small moan of worry. If anything happened to Hitomi she was really going to be on suicide watch knowing the king would be inconsolable at his failure to protect the girl he had promised that protection to.

In the room Van was seated next to the bed as Princess Millerna and some assistants started working on Hitomi immediately. The first thing they had done was stabilize the girl's spine.

The next was the longest part of the night. Millerna worked several hours only being spelled for a few minutes as she was fed something and changed her surgery clothes. Hitomi was kept asleep by careful application of the anesthetics. There was no way they wanted her to wake up before Millerna was able to get all of the internal bleeding repaired.

Van was scared. He wasn't about to leave Hitomi's side until this was over and as he spoke to the princess while she worked he discovered that Hitomi was going to be bedridden for weeks while everything healed.

If he knew this girl as well as he thought he remembered her. She was not going to want to stay down. This was going to take the cooperation of everyone she knew to keep her in bed, then to help her with her rehabilitation. But at least her chances for pulling through were better than they had first expected.

As the surgery finished Van walked out with Millerna for last minute instructions on what to do should the doctor be gone and they all needed help with any complications. There would be heavy bruising and some scarring from the surgery but it was expected that she would make a full recovery, much to Van and Merle's relief.

Days passed and Hitomi still stayed asleep. Millerna came to see what was going on and reassured Van that this would be fine, even normal, but to keep an eye on her. If anything strange happened then she was to be contacted immediately.

For the time being Millerna had taken up quarters in the city proper of the Fanelian capital. Near enough to be summoned at a moment's notice, but far enough away so as not to intrude any further on the daily schedule of the castle. She had been offered quarters on site, but she refused, knowing that she had no love for the Princess staying on the grounds as Van's Fianc?, and it would clash with her own obvious preference for the young seer from the Mystic Moon.

Narine was almost infuriated. Here she was, the king's fianc? and he had not even spoken to her in three days. Instead he had been spending every waking moment in that room with that girl from the mystic moon.

Sure, she knew of Hitomi and everything she did for Gaea, but that was no reason for him to fawn over her like a lovesick pup. She was headed down the halls of the castle at a quick clip when she was intercepted by Merle. Restraining a shudder at the cat woman's casual appearance she merely glared at her, letting her anger override her initial fear of the cat in the woman. "Out of my way, I must see Van."

Merle narrowed her eyes at the woman her standing height allowing her to tower over the woman easily. "Why is it that you need to speak to him now. He informed me that he does not wish to be disturbed when he is with Hitomi."

"That is exactly why I wish to see him. That commoner, hero she may be, but a commoner should not take the place of his fianc? with the wedding so close." She made an attempt to pass by Merle and was promptly barred by the more athletic woman's arm.

"I think not." Merle growled out dangerously. "Hitomi and I may not have gotten along famously in the past, but even I can see when Van-sama is in love. Face it, Hitomi and Van-sama love each other or she wouldn't have come back with him when he left to find her." Merle was interrupted by a stinging slap in the face.

She knew that she was earning the Princess's contempt but this was outright hatred now. "You even insinuate that-that Girl is more of a match for Van than I am and I will have your furry hide gracing my father's hall."

Merle simply smiled as Gaddes stepped out of the shadows and looked down at the princess. "And if I get a report that you are threatening a member of the royal household again Princess Narine I will personally escort you back to your father. Am I Understood?"

Narine glared at Gaddes in a pique of absolute fury. "How dare you treat royalty that way? You are to protect the royalty in this castle not that common cat brat."

"No Princess" He chided gently. "It is my duty to uphold Fanelia's laws in a fair manner, protect the king and the royal family and Lady Merle here was informally adopted into the family from the start when she and the King were children." He knew that he was treading thin ice with the princess, but he had told her nothing that wasn't the truth.

Knowing she was beaten for now she retreated to her quarters to stew. Merle looked at Gaddes and smiled. "Thank you Gaddes, I didn't want that to turn into a fight. You know who would have won that one."

Gaddes nodded. "I know. That is why I stepped in. That and Van told me to protect you two from each other. He may be focused on Hitomi and her recovery right now, but he is not blind to the fact that you two don't get along."

Merle nodded and continued on to Hitomi's room. She wanted to check on the girl herself and talk to Van for a few moments. Gaddes watched her go and shook his head. He knew how defensive that woman could get with Van, but she wasn't stupid. He knew that she would protect Hitomi as well now that she was back. He was going to have to become more vigilant; this had the potential for getting real ugly real fast on several fronts.

==

In the room Van simply sat next to Hitomi's bed holding her hand and waiting for her to wake up. As he sat there he thought of his many encounters with this wonderful zest filled girl with no respect for status.

She was truly blessed with the ability to see everyone equally, and now there was the potential that she may have left him forever. He didn't want to think about that now. But it did lead to the better thoughts. She was here now, and when she awakened and was allowed up he would help her all he could to run again.

He looked up, startled to see Merle at the door, but not surprised that she had managed to enter without him noticing. "What are you doing here Merle?"

Merle walked quietly over to Van and looked closely at Hitomi. She looked so peaceful asleep like that, it was not a natural sleep, but it was at least having the benefit of keeping her still while her body healed.

"Van-sama, I would make a recommendation. Please post a guard in the room for Hitomi?" There was little emotion to her voice and it brought Van up short.

"For Hitomi? Why?" He instantly wanted to know. No one he knew in the castle would harm Hitomi while she was like this, or when she was well and about. Why should he need to post a guard in the room?

"Princess Narine was about to come in here and have a talk with you about spending all your time with a commoner and yet none with your fianc?. I stopped her and she almost took her fight up with me. Fortunately Gaddes was there to prevent the occurrence. But she doesn't like Hitomi, she is jealous and it is making her a danger to Hitomi while she is helpless like this. When you are not here or I am not here to protect her, please post Gaddes or one of his crew in here. I know that they would protect her with their lives now that they all know that she is back on Gaea from the Mystic Moon." The concern the cat woman had for the girl was starting to show in the warmth and the strength of her conviction that Hitomi would be in danger if she were to be left alone.

This wasn't the first time that Van had heard something about Narine having a jealous streak. But this was the first time that Merle had brought it to his attention in connection with Hitomi. He had made a promise over a year ago that he would protect this visitor from the mystic moon. What he hadn't counted on was her strong will and his own heart being drawn to her or hers to him. It was this that brought them back together after the war just over a year later.

Looking at Hitomi he listened to Merle and knew that if nothing else the woman was a good judge of character when it come to those she cared about. He would listen to her, and he nodded. "Go inform Gaddes that I would like to have a guard posted here around the clock. I do not want to be taken by surprise and I will not allow Hitomi to be placed in danger. Not after the promise I made over a year ago."

Merle looked from Van to Hitomi and nodded. "I will inform him right away. If that witch even comes near..." The last was spoken in a near growl.

"Merle!" Van's tone brought her up short.

"I'm not sorry, you know what I think of Narine. Hitomi is your match; I don't care if she is common. She redeemed herself by helping save you, Fanelia, and Gaea in the times of the Great War. Narine was hiding at the time hoping that Zaebok would pass them over and instead had to watch as her country had to rebuild like the others." Her scorn for the girl that was soon to be queen of Fanelia was evident but it was held in check to prevent any further repercussions.

Van nodded knowing that his own feelings mirrored her own on this. He only hoped that he and Allen would be able to find a way out of this when the knight came to visit as an emissary in the next week.

Allen knew of Hitomi's condition and he and Van wrote often to say updated. Now he was able to come and see for himself and he had warned Van that he was not the only one who knew that the girl form the Mystic Moon was back and that the rumors of her returning to overthrow the balance of peace were running rife through the merchants as he had also been in touch with Dryden.

Van was starting to take the warning more seriously now that Merle had confirmed of one problem in his own household and now there was nothing for him to do but prepare for the storm and hope to diffuse it's total power. 


	3. Chapter 3

The darkness was all but absolute. As she floated in it Hitomi Kanzaki wondered why she wasn't afraid of the darkness that usually promised nightmares. "Nightmares? When did I have those?" Her thoughts whispered across the back of her mind. Seemingly locked away but desperately trying to get out, as her drifting thoughts triggered nothing more than a familiarity.

Twitching slightly she wondered why she felt so warm. Something about the heat was not comfortable, and yet it wasn't uncomfortable. It was a warmth that was there, and for the moment she was unable to do anything about it. Looking about she felt herself relax again as something familiar impinged on her mind again. She wanted to remember and see the light but only the darkness held her in its gentle clutches.

==

Looking about the room Van's attention was arrested by a short twitch Hitomi's body gave. Eyes wide he watched carefully to make certain that he wasn't dreaming and was reassured that he wasn't when her hand clenched in his.

Happy, but not willing to risk anything yet he looked over at the guard that had been stationed in the room for the shift and nodded. "Get Merle. Tell her to go and get Millerna, it looks like Hitomi may be starting to wake up."

The guard looked surprised but complied immediately.

Van looked down at Hitomi and smiled as he thought. ~Soon Hitomi, we will be together again. Soon.~

==

Merle was in the middle of a catnap when a sharp rapping on her door awakened her.

"Lady Merle, Lord Van told me to seek you out. Please open up?" He sounded both out of breath and desperate. That snapped Merle out of her fugue from being woken up prematurely.

Opening the door she asked. "What is it?"

"Lady Merle, Van-sama told me to get you to go to Princess Millerna's. Something about Hitomi-san possibly waking up." His excitement was now clear and Merle's eyes widened.

"I will go right away." Shutting the door she practically tore her way out of her day wear and into her road clothes so that she could run on all fours to get to Millerna's faster. Tearing out of the room at top speed she sped past guards, castle help, and Princess Narine with out a thought.

As she left the castle she wondered idly if meeting Hitomi would cool Narine's jets any. "Nah. If nothing else she would piss that spoiled little princess off worse than I did." The thought made Merle smile as she kept going top speed to Millerna's and banged on her door. "Millerna. Get up and get your bag!"

Millerna was meeting with one of the town's folk that she knew of and invited over to see if she could do something about a health problem. Both jumped when they heard the banging on the door. It sounded urgent and as Millerna stood to answer the door she heard Merle and gasped.

"I am sorry but I have to go. Something must be happening with Hitomi-san that Merle was sent to fetch me." Gathering her cloak and her bag she tossed a recommendation chit to her patient to one of the doctors that specialized in that particular disorder.

Running out she found that there was a horse ready for Millerna and Merle was next to it, in a hurry to go. "Come on. Van-sama thinks that Hitomi is going to wake up soon!"

With Merle's anxiety thus explained Millerna mounted the horse and both cat and mount took off at top speed for the castle.

==

Van, Millerna, Gaddes, and Merle were all in the room together as Millerna made several checks on Hitomi's vitals. Looking up at Van she smiled slightly. "You were right. Her pulse is starting to rise and her eyes are moving some. I think that some time in the next few hours she should wake up. Then we will be able to see what all has happened in the healing sleep.

Van hoped that Hitomi would be all right soon. There was nothing he wanted more than to hold her in his arms again and feel her arms around him. He couldn't get around it, he truly needed her now more than ever.

Millerna looked from Van to Hitomi and then to the others she had known for several years. This was hard on her as she had continued her studies and as she was reading found that Hitomi may not be out of the woods yet. There was a danger to them all if something was misplaced during the surgery, or had shifted out of place again during the sleep.

Merle looked at Hitomi and decided that she was glad to have the woman back. Van had been mildly depressed over the year with out her around to make him talk. She knew that they loved each other and having seen the option, knew that she would take Hitomi's side in any battle, even if it meant sacrificing her own honor for this.

Gaddes was worried for everyone's sake. Here were some of his friends and the little lady that had saved them all. And now all he could think of was that they were returning the favor. Instead of her saving their lives, it was their turn to save hers.

He had gained permission to become the head of Fanelia's royal guard after the Great War. Van had spoken to both Allen and King Aston about that, stressing the need for someone that he could trust. After all of the adventures over a year ago, there was no one more deserving of the promotion than Gaddes.

As they all agreed the Crusade also became the Fanelian King's travel craft in a trade agreement that brought prosperity to both countries. So Gaddes moved with his crew to staff the Castle with a guard. Granted his friends all grumbled at the fact that they had to wear uniforms now, but they did not begrudge the fact that they were Fanelia's best line of security. Instead, it was a point of pride for them all.

Gaddes usually went around in his usual garb when there were no state visits in the plans. However when there were visitors of state or he was part of an entourage to another country he too took the time to turn out in his uniform of Captain of the guard.

Now he was comfortable with his position and what he did, it was only a matter of time before the girl that had gained the respect of he and his men would wake up. It would be a great relief to all.

==

The darkness was all but complete, yet in a small corner there was a patch of gray. Turning over she saw this and was curious. "Why would there be gray in this world of black?" The thought whispered curiously.

Looking about she didn't see anything else that would cause the gray so she moved towards it. She was still warm but now it wasn't so uncomfortable. Something in this direction was beckoning to her. Something familiar and friendly.

As she moved towards the gray, it seemed to grow larger until the black realm was now a small patch in the gray. She could feel a little more and could tell that she hurt. Her mind was also clearer and able, so as she looked about herself she realized now that she was asleep. She was asleep and she was in a lot of pain.

Trying to wake up was hard for her, as she really wanted to go back to the black world where she didn't feel anything. But the beckoning sensation didn't go away. Something or someone was calling her and they wanted her to wake up in a desperate way.

"The voice. It is so familiar." She wracked her pain filled head trying to figure out what was trying to get past the block in her mind. It was pain filled and part of her past but it couldn't be seen, and refused to be recognized.

She headed to the brighter area, knowing that this was going to be very painful indeed. She had to find out who was calling her though.

==

As they watched they could see Hitomi's facial features start to move about to mask what she was feeling. Looking at Millerna she had some painkillers ready for Hitomi as they could easily see that she was going to be in a lot of pain when she finally woke up.

The movement was subtle but to Van it was more hope every second. Millerna, Merle and Gaddes all watched with rising hope as well as Hitomi's eyes opened and looked up into Van's half fear and half hope filled sienna eyes.

Every one waited as the struggle to wake up enough to speak warred in her eyes. Hoping for the best they realized soon that their hopes were crushed as she spoke her first words to them.

"Excuse me, But who are you?" 


	4. Chapter 4

Merle flinched as if she was struck and Gaddes immediately went to bar the door. This done he sat back away from the group and watched quietly as they tried to get Hitomi to remember who they were.

"Hitomi. Do you know who you are?" Millerna asked quietly as she took the girl's attention away from the young king who looked like he was in shock.

"Y-yes, my name is Hitomi Kanzaki. I know that, and I know that I am supposed to be in school right now because the regional track meet is coming up." She tried to sit up through the pain she was in and found the all it took was the young man's hand on her shoulder to keep her back down on the pillows. "Why do I hurt so much and why am I in this bed?"

"Hitomi, I am Millerna Aston, I helped to save your life after you were hit by a machine of some sort on the Mystic Moon." Millerna stopped speaking as soon as she said 'Mystic Moon' as it seemed to have arrested the girl's attention.

"Mystic Moon. It sounds familiar but I can't place where I heard it from." Hitomi looked genuinely confused as she looked about trying to find the answer to the puzzle that perplexed her. "I know all of you I think, or I should." She murmured and then she saw the cat woman.

Raising her eyebrow she fought the sense of deja vu as she noted the pink hair, longer now than it was when they had last met, and the ears that perked up out of them. "A cat girl." There were pieces here that were a puzzle and she had no idea what the picture was supposed to be.

"Hitomi. You can't tell me that you don't remember who we all were. A year ago you were taken to a place called Gaea. It was there that you came to know a young king named Van Fanel." Gaddes gestured to the young man seated on the bed looking over Hitomi worriedly.

"I might have, but it is all so foggy. I can't remember clearly. A dream perhaps?" Again Hitomi struggled to sit up to try to think clearly and this time Millerna and Van helped her up and braced her back with a firm pillow.

Looking at Van she tried to remember him. These people said that they knew each other and he was certainly looking at her like someone that had known her for a long time. She shook her head slowly. "I just can't remember." Looking down a little she noticed her grandmother's pendant around his neck. "My pendant! How did you get it?" Millerna looked a little relieved as she noted the recognition of the pendant.

"Hitomi?" Millerna started. "You were hit by something on the Mystic Moon, I think you called that place Earth. Van brought you here to Gaea to get help." She paused to let it sink in that she was very hurt.

"You seem to be recovering nicely but I am not certain of all of your motor functions. You will need a lot of help getting around for a time and until you are steady on your feet, you will have someone with you as you move about the castle." She finished with her prognosis.

"I also believe that in time your memories will return with seeing things and people that you knew back in the days of the Great War. Allen and Celena are coming to visit soon and there will be much to see and listen to. Just take it in slowly and let things unlock as they will OK?" Millerna hoped that this would work. She knew that forcing things on this girl produced unexpected results and so letting things go at Hitomi's pace would be best, even if it was harder on everyone else for her to have to relearn everyone in the hopes that she would then start remembering.

Hitomi nodded slowly. She had the memory of loving to run and she knew that she wanted to run again. But if this Millerna person was right, she wouldn't be running for a long time yet.

"You mentioned that I would have someone with me at all times when I go about? Who might that be?" Her voice was wary now. The people in the room had not tried to hurt her in any way and her innate feelings of trust in them allowed for her calm demeanor throughout the entire set of explanations.

Looking to Millerna she was taken by surprise when the cat woman spoke. "I will start with introductions and then I will take you on for a while OK?"

Merle had seen the look of shock on Van's face and she wanted to be the one that would help Hitomi get better soon. She was more patient than she was over a year ago and her power in the castle walls increased with her self-assurance of her worth.

Looking to Van with a reprimanding glare for his oversight she continued. "The ones in front of you are Princess Millerna Aston of Asturia and King Van Fanel of Fanelia. Millerna studied to be a doctor so you were in capable hands as soon as she arrived here." She smiled reassuringly as Hitomi when she noted the look of shock on the young woman's face.

Pointing to Gaddes she continued. "Over there you have Gaddes, captain of the royal guard and friend to Allen Shezar. I am Merle and for today I think that I will be your guide about the castle."

Merle ignored Van's dirty look as she continued to plan. "Much to do but as I went through your bag I can see that you were expecting to come back to Gaea and brought a suitable dress for the occasion." She pointed over towards the changing area of the room where Hitomi's things had been placed and her dress hung up and the wrinkles removed.

Merle knew better than to throw Hitomi's school uniform away after her last visit so she had the women that did the laundry clean the blood out of it as best they could and then she folded it and put it back into her bag. Looking at Millerna she nodded. "OK boys, out for a while. Millerna and I are going to get Hitomi cleaned up and dressed so that she is a little more presentable and she doesn't need an audience.

Smiling slightly at Merle's change in demeanor Van allowed himself to be escorted out of the room with Gaddes by the two women. Once the door was shut Gaddes put himself at the guard post of the door and smiled at Van. "I wouldn't worry about Hitomi with those two around her."

Van smiled slightly and nodded. He couldn't help but be nervous now. He had seen her eyes, she had wanted so much to remember them all, and yet she couldn't. He knew that everything was there; he was just going to have to wait for her to remember, and hope that she didn't forget herself in the process.

Inside the bathing room Merle gathered a couple of the maids and they all set to work on Hitomi. Getting her cleaned up and then one of the older matrons started on a massage that seemed to hurt more than it soothed. When she protested she was hushed by the woman and got her explanation from Millerna. "Hitomi, you have been asleep for just over two weeks. This massage will help you rebuild your atrophied muscle tissue faster with fewer consequences than strait working them. You are in good hands."

Hitomi looked like she wanted to argue that point but if it got her running again she would endure much. Looking around she saw the maids set out her things by the dressing screen and then a chair back there.

"You don't need our help dressing Hitomi. But we will be right here when you are done so that we can help you to the dining hall. I believe that Millerna has sent an order down for you so that you can get something to eat to tide you over until dinner." Merle helped Hitomi to the chair behind the screen and it was painfully obvious the girl needed it. Despite the work done on her Hitomi was in an incredible amount of pain with each step she took.

She sat down gratefully and started dressing. She had picked out her favorite sun dress for her trip before everything happened and now all she could do was wonder how it got in her bag with everything else.

Dressing was a chore in itself but it only served to prove that she had a long way to go before she was as fit as she used to be. Hopefully her memories would come back with her physical shape.

After dressing she indicated that she was ready and as Merle and Millerna helped Hitomi up and about they were surprised to see Gaddes outside of the door with a chair on wheels. "The king mentioned seeing such things on the Mystic Moon and so I had one of the guys try to throw something like it together. You'll need some help getting down the steps but it will help in your recovery as the back can have handles added to it for when you are better up for walking about instead of being rolled around."

Hitomi smiled and bit back the comment that she would rather be walking about now but she had seen the look that Merle had given her and knew that to try something like that right now would only bring the wrath of everyone she had met so far down on her. "Thank you Gaddes." She spoke quietly a little uncertain if she had the names right, but fairly certain in her mind. Smiling, Gaddes helped her into the chair and started wheeling her down the hallway to the dining area.

Elsewhere not to far away one very irate princess watched the whole scene. There was no way that skinny little girl was a match for her. What could Van see in such a woman? She seethed as she watched Millerna and Merle stay with her. Rumors were running rife through the castle already about how the girl who had predicted the fall of Fanelia when she first arrived couldn't remember the king. Smiling to herself she stored that little piece of information away for later.

Right now there was a dinner to attend to and, unfortunately, with Princess Millerna in attendance Narine was going to have to be on her better behavior. Upsetting the headstrong crown princess of Asturia was the last thing she was going to do at this point in time. Not even her father would forgive her if she managed to bring Asturia's wrath down upon her tiny country.

==

As they toured the castle to get to the dining hall it was explained that Van was engaged to a princess from one of the eastern lands, and that Narine would be in attendance.

Hitomi tried to understand but something told her that it wasn't right. She kept her thoughts to herself however and looked over just in time to see one of the practice rooms. The lighting was perfect and a ghost of a memory played out in front of her. Her watching Van in sword practice with a man that was practically a mountain.

The ghost image left as soon as she focused to see who was in there and left her wondering if she had really seen anything at all. Looking about she took in some of the other things and idly wondered if she would be able to say anything.

Millerna was reliving some memories herself of a time when she had come to visit Fanelia in her youth. Apparently at that time Van had an older brother who's name was Folken. Another ghost whispered through her mind with that name still too elusive to capture to see clearly. Hitomi began to wonder if she would ever remember what these people were talking about. 


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner came and went and as Hitomi came into the room she couldn't help but flinch under the gaze Princess Narine leveled at her. Having decided that this was someone she did not want to be around for too long she stayed quiet and observed everyone at the table.

She was reintroduced to Alan and Celena and explanations ensued as to what happened and why she was acting so strangely. Celena looked at Hitomi sorry for her at the time as she barely remembered her own amnesia when she was Dilandau. She hoped that the girl that had helped to save her would regain her memories.

Until that time she and Alan treated her as a friend and Celena sat on one side of Hitomi and Merle on the other as Millerna sat across from her. The others took their seats as they were bid and proceeded with the meal.

Listening to the conversation she realized that some of it revolved around her in a round about way. Listening closer while she sipped her drink she found that she was not as welcome in other parts of the world as she was here in Fanelia and Asturia. This saddened her as she kept listening she found out that she was hailed a hero in some areas for helping to end Zaibach's reign of terror and bring peace to the world when the machine that manipulated the energy of a person's wishes was destroyed.

Listening was more than she could handle as more and more nameless ghosts floated through her mind. Memories she couldn't name and people she couldn't remember meeting were all there, pushing and straining to get out until it made her head spin and ache.

Her soft moan brought the conversation to a halt and she looked up at Van who had moved to her side in concern and blushed. "I'm sorry. I think I am just a little tired from everything today. If it would be possible I would like to excuse myself and get some more rest."

Van nodded and had Gaddes and Merle accompany Hitomi up to her room. Thus excused she didn't notice in her relief the almost lethal glare that was leveled at her as she left. If she had she probably would have had nightmares from the change in the girl's face.

As she and her two friends left the room Hitomi sighed and slumped in relief. "Thank goodness that's over." She murmured.

Gaddes chuckled in sympathy then warded off the look Merle gave him. "Hey I can understand about Merle wanting to get out of there. But what got to you?"

"Didn't you see the look she gave me when I came in with you guys? If looks could kill..." She trailed off and shuddered. "Anyways, I really am tired and trying to deal with all of this is not helping me any right now. Could I sit out on the balcony for a while? I think a little fresh air would help me calm down."

Merle looked to Gaddes and at his shrug gave her OK. "I am not going to hide anything from you Hitomi. I didn't when we were together the last time you visited and I won't start now because I know that eventually you will remember. But Narine doesn't like you. I had my run in with her while you were still sleeping. She is going to be trouble for you Hitomi so watch your back this time OK?"

Gaddes nodded in agreement. No one was blind to the fact that the princess didn't like Hitomi. She wanted the power that would come with being Queen of Fanelia. Something she would not have if she had stayed home.

As Hitomi got ready for bed she smiled up at Merle and Gaddes for a moment and sighed. "Thank you. I know that this isn't easy for you and it really isn't easy for me as I don't know you all, but I remember something my grandmother told me. People return your feelings. If you trust them they will trust you back."

Merle smiled and patted Hitomi's hand. One more memory accounted for a she remembered hearing that quote from Hitomi the last time she was here. Now it was their turn to get their feelings out to her and help her to remember everything she had lost in her sleep.

As Gaddes took up his position just inside the door, Merle went out of the room with the parting reminder. "Keep her safe Gaddes, or our necks will be on the line if she gets hurt."

Gaddes nodded knowing full well what would happen with the king if she were to go missing on his or one of his men's shifts. He was going to have to make certain that he was doubly vigilant until the girl from the mystic moon was better able to defend herself.

It wasn't exactly the most restful night of sleep Hitomi had in a while, but it was enough that she was able to focus the next day as she was taken on a brief tour of the other parts of the castle by Van. Her conversation with him had been pleasant and she saw the fire behind his eyes that reminded her of something else that wanted to be remembered.

It was driving her almost crazy. All of the half memories and ghosts in her mind all trying to get loose to be remembered and yet something was holding them all back. Something that felt almost like a fear but wasn't quite as dark.

Having bid Van good-bye for the day as he had things he needed to attend to now that she was awake she went to Merle and knocked on her door. "Merle? It's Hitomi, I had a question for you if you don't mind."

Merle opened the door and let Hitomi in. She had temporarily moved her quarters to the same floor as Hitomi so that the girl wouldn't have to travel with someone all the time if she needed to talk to the cat woman about something.

"What did you want to know Hitomi?" Merle wondered if this was something in general or if there was something special about this visit. As soon as she heard the question, her eyes went as big as saucers and she smiled.

"Merle, was there a man around here? He seemed like a mountain and he was just as calm too." Hitomi knew that she wouldn't find any of this stuff out if she sat and puzzled it out so she decided to ask the one person who would know as much about Fanelia's people as Van.

"Yes, yes there was. He was sword Master Balgus. He was Van's sword master while he was alive and one of the four generals of Fanelia's samurai." Merle seemed almost sad as she spoke of Balgus and when Hitomi heard that he had died she almost regretted asking. But there was something about that man that would always stay in her memory.

"I guess I had one more question Merle. Do you know of a place that is calm enough where I could go swimming? I would like to get out of this chair and get a little movement in other than the exercises Millerna left for me to do and it won't put my body weight on my legs while working with them to strengthen them up." She remembered swimming and enjoying it so if she found a calm enough pond or beach she could be watched while she got some sun and exercise.

Merle thought a moment and then nodded. "There's a pool in the garden yard of the castle that you could swim in. Van-sama wouldn't mind because I said it would be OK and you do look like you could use some sun. I never saw you this pale, even when you were sick."

Hitomi smiled. "Thanks Merle. I owe you, now could you help me get there? I don't want to bother Van and Gaddes is sleeping, Millerna is in town working with other patients and I don't know who else to ask." She explained.

Merle wasn't strong enough to get Hitomi to the lower levels of the castle with out hurting one or both of them so she gestured for Hitomi to get ready. "I will get some help. You get ready and I will have someone to help us in about 10 minutes OK?"

Hitomi nodded and wheeled herself out of the room and down to her room to change. She hurt a lot when she moved excessively as if something was pinched. But she fought the pain and worked to get herself back up and moving again. She was going to ask Millerna about that later but for now she knew where her boundaries were and so she was able to work within them for the moment.

Exactly ten minutes later there was a knock at her door. "Hitomi, are you ready?" Merle called through the door. Wheeling herself to the door she saw Merle, Allen and Celena on the other side of the door. She blushed under their scrutiny as she had wrapped a towel around her waist before getting back into her chair. "I am ready. Can we go now?"

Celena elbowed her brother sharply and he nearly jumped out of his skin but under the looks of Merle and herself he pushed Hitomi out of the room and they were all on their way to the lower garden of the castle.

Once there she saw a pool of clear water there and smiled as Celena and Merle helped her walk the few steps to the edge. She felt like her legs were running into daggers from all sides but she just clenched her jaw and walked as steadily as possible to the pool and slid in.

Sighing in relief she floated on her back and watched the others pull the chair and her towel away from the edge. They sat back and watched her swim on her back then her sides and then her front before Celena called a halt to the activity.

Hitomi wanted to argue but Celena cut her off. "No way Hitomi. Millerna left instructions that you could have activity, just not too much until your muscles were used to the actions again. But," She conceded, "I am willing to bet that she will let you put swimming on your list of daily activities since you really seem to enjoy it and I know that it is good exercise on the side."

Hitomi let that convince her to get out of the pool and with Allen's help she walked back to the chair where her towel was waiting. She dried off and then wrapped the towel around her waist again before she sat down. She realized that if she was pretty much standing in one place she was fine but as she started walking about it was as if her muscles would complain of being over taxed. She vowed that she would work past this and made the note to again talk to Millerna when she came in for the daily check up.

Happy and tired from having more activity than she was now used to she was taken back up to her quarters where she asked if she would be allowed a nap before the evening meal.

Merle informed her that she would come and wake her personally to get her ready as that evening was going to be shortened so that Hitomi could have enough rest to show up for fittings the next day for a slightly larger wardrobe that what she currently had for her stay. 


	6. Chapter 6

The days passed and soon turned into weeks. As Hitomi grew stronger she started walking for short distances then longer as Millerna gave her OK. A relief from the chair, she was glad to be up and about and after weeks of intensive work she was still in a lot of pain as she walked but she was well on her way to healing.

Like Merle she tended to avoid Narine, as the princess had done nothing more than give her trouble as she worked to regain herself. Never having met Narine in her past made getting to know Narine this visit a first time event for her and a troubling one at that.

Once a day Van would track her down and they would go for a walk about the palace grounds, usually in one of the gardens so that she could go outside and still be around friendly faces if she needed help in any way. These walks were almost pleasant for her were it not for the fact that when she hit full stride in her walk she would have to back off in a gasp of pain.

Van was rather attentive to her during these walks and as she had a moment or two to look she was able to see that he was troubled deeply by her lack of memory of any of them. But as she looked deeper into his eyes she saw another emotion there for her. One that almost scared her, as she knew that he was engaged and now knew that he did not love Narine and never would.

As they continued to work with her, Millerna hit upon something in one of her books that came to be a solution for Hitomi's pain. Indeed one of her nerves had been pinched in her back and as she walked it was the cause of her pain. Now, when she was relaxed in the morning Gaddes would come in and pick her up by her elbows he would stand on his toes and drop to his heals sharply.

The result was a pop that scared everyone the first time but infinite relief for Hitomi as she walked about. As she went through this everyday she found that each morning there was a smaller pop in her back, as if it was training back into its rightful place.

This was much to the relief of Millerna, as she knew that she had tried to make certain that everything was set properly during the surgery to set her back when she first came, and as Hitomi found relief she started jogging. The sight of her in her running shorts and t-shirt running around the fountain square became familiar as she trained harder and longer now to regain the speed and stamina she remembered having before what ever hit her.

To her surprise a couple weeks later, Millerna pronounced her fit and ready to be taken out of her direct care. She was still to continue her work in her exercises but she could do it as she needed to. Hitomi nodded and smiled grateful for the lapse in guards now about her.

She knew that she was constantly watched still, but as long as she couldn't see who was watching her she did not have a problem with it. Merle still came and visited with her and Van continued his walks with her. To him they were a break in his day and a way to visit with the woman he still loved. To Hitomi they were a way to talk to him and to learn more about this young king that she had supposedly put in his place more times than anyone else.

Time passed and Hitomi realized that she had started to care for the king deeply. Van too saw the signs of her affections but did not call attention to them. Hitomi had been on Gaea over six months and her recovery was all but complete. Millerna was worried about Hitomi's memory loss and from what the young woman had told her, there was no problem with her memories now and she should be able to recover her old memories. The only question left was when.

Van had weaseled out of her when her birthday was and so when the day came that corresponded with her Earth birthday he, Merle and Allen threw her a party. It was a small affair with the people that she had known in her previous visit to Gaea.

Chid, Millerna, Dryden, Allen, Van, Celena, Merle, and several others were allowed at the party that was held in the central garden. As she walked around in a new dress that the seamstresses had finished that day, she was told by several people that she was stunning. Van had even provided for some music and as the palace folk came into the garden they started dancing and so did everyone else.

Hitomi noticed that there were several dances that Van took with Narine and she could only nod to herself. ~It's only right that he should be paying attention to her. I mean she is his fianc?.~ she thought to herself.

As she sat out for a dance she was content to watch her friends dance. Chid had grown in many ways as well as physical and she let the faint ghost of a smaller boy float through her mind. She watched Allen and Celena dance before they paired off with other people and watched in amusement as Gaddes pulled Merle off her seat and onto the dance floor despite her protests.

She was so busy watching everyone else that she didn't notice that Van had walked up to her side and was sitting next to her until she looked back. Jumping slightly she noticed the small smile on his face as he stood up and offered his hand to her for a dance.

A little nervous as she barely remembered how to dance from her childhood she accepted his offer and as they went out to the dance floor she was happy that she had so many people around that liked her for who she was. The music began softly and it was a slow song that reminded her of so many things that she wanted to remember.

The dance seemed to go on forever in Hitomi's mind but in reality it was only a few minutes. Van was struck with her beauty as the dress had been cleverly made to bring out her figure and her eyes. The eyes he wanted most to just let himself drown in. As they walked off the dance floor Van took Hitomi off to a quieter corner of the garden before he spoke with her.

He was taller and stronger than he was when she had last been there and it only enhanced his natural athletic grace in her eyes. He gentle touches when they were together had stirred something in her that she swore at one point in her life she would never be able to feel again. When they had stopped moving she noticed that he wasn't wearing his leather gloves tonight but instead was looking resplendent in the dark suit he had chosen to wear.

For a long moment they simply stood there gazing into each other's eyes before Van broke the spell by speaking softly. "Hitomi. I know that you are still in there, and you know that I am due to be married to Narine in just under a month. But." He caught himself and then continued. "But I can't let go of the fact that I love you Hitomi."

The words caught her off guard and she stood shock still like a deer in the headlights before Van brought her out of her shock. As his hand gently caressed her face she leaned into the touch, savoring its feel before Van drew his hand away. The movement of him leaving her sent a shock through her system and the veil that separated her memories flapped wildly in her mind and was suddenly torn asunder.

Everything was there. All of her memories of Gaea and of Van. The sudden impact of all that had happened and all that she had seen and learned about herself and others on her last visit came to the front of her mind like a freight train and sent her reeling to her knees.

Van gently lifted her up and took her out of the garden. Her speech had been taken in the shock for the time being but he had a very good idea through his link with her of what was happening. Instead of compounding her shock with seeing all of the people at once, he simply carried her up to her room and laid her down in the bed.

She was so beautiful and so precious to him that he knew that when she had re-assimilated all of her memories there would be some long talks with everyone to get some things mapped out and squared around. Van would wait for that time as he had just been given fresh hope about Hitomi's future. A future that he had wanted to share with her for a long time.

Back down in the party Narine had seen Van pick up Hitomi and leave the party. Before then she had been dancing with Allen and surprising enough she had been dancing with Chid. As she left the dance floor she watched as Van left with a wide-eyed Hitomi and could only wonder what he could have said to put her in that state.

"Well I am just going to have to talk to him about that. There is no way that commoner is going to ruin my wedding." Muttering to herself she set off in the opposite direction of the party and didn't look back. She had attended out of niceties and now that she was certain that this girl was going to upset her wedding with Van, she didn't feel the need to stay.

Her leaving was not unnoticed as Merle watched the woman leave. However she knew that Hitomi was more than able to fend for herself again and she had a feeling that since she hadn't seen Van around in the last few minutes that he would be with her as well.

Relaxing some she headed to the punch bowl and got herself a drink before sitting back and watching the party last long into the night while thinking of the things that would and could happen when Hitomi got her memories back.

As Van tucked Hitomi into her bed; he didn't even bother helping her get dressed into her nightclothes. He got her settled and then sat pack in the chair that was situated by the bed from the days when he would watch over her for hours on end. Watching her she stirred out of her shock and looked over at him. "Don't leave me Van." She whispered, the old spark that used to light up her eyes slowly returning as she tried to calm down.

Smiling gently he reached over and took her hand. "Never. I promised to protect you Hitomi and I am going to do just that."

The girl from the mystic moon smiled as she looked up at him. "I remember, and you kept that promise even when I didn't remember." She found herself steadying as she focused on one memory and then the next, making the associations and the emotional links again.

She wanted to tell him more but as she opened her mouth to speak Van silenced her with a gentle finger on her lips. "It can wait until the morning. Rest, I will be here to watch over you."

The softly spoken promise reassured her and as she let herself drift off to sleep she found herself wondering at the gentleness that he had shown her for the time she had been here before the dark wings of the night carried her off to sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning dawned bright and clear as Hitomi woke up, she looked over and saw Van sitting in the chair he had taken up last night watching her and smiling. "Did you get any sleep last night?" She murmured as she stretched and sat up a little.

Van hadn't even taken the time to change out of his clothes that he had worn to the party before staying with her through the night. "A little," he replied. "I was mostly to busy watching you to sleep though." He smiled as she reached across the bedspread to take his hand and squeeze it lightly.

They sat like that for several moments in the sunlight enjoying each other's company and the sunlight as it poured it golden rays into the open window.

"Van, I do need to tell you something." She immediately had Van's complete attention as she continued with his encouragement. "Van, even when I didn't remember you and the others I had this feeling that this marriage with Narine is wrong for you some how."

Hitomi never had a chance to explain why she felt that way when the princess herself stormed into the room with out knocking startling both Van and Hitomi with the crash of the door.

Her eyes blazed as she walked in and spoke to Hitomi. "How dare you try to interrupt a wedding of state?" She nodded in the barest of civilities to Van as she stood ramrod strait as she took a defensive position to protect her position in the palace.

Van's once warm sienna eyes turned a cooler shade of brown as he looked to the princess. His voice was low and almost dangerous as he spoke to Narine. "Did Merle not inform you that I did not wish to be disturbed while I am with Hitomi, Narine?"

Gaddes woke up to a rough shaking that morning and mumbled as he rolled over trying to avoid a headache.

"Gaddes get up. I know that Van-sama and Hitomi are together, however I can't find Narine anywhere. She isn't in her quarters and the servants haven't seen her yet this morning." Merle's insistent voice got him up as he listened to the fact that Narine was no where to be found he was up in a flash and dressing as the cat woman had her back turned to him.

"I do not want to find out what happens if she finds Van and Hitomi together and corners them." Merle muttered.

She found her nose tapped lightly by Gaddes's finger as he smiled. "You know you're cute when you get all worried like that."

The Guard Captain moved lightly out of the room towards the kitchen to get something to eat first leaving a stunned Merle alone in his room before she reacted with a muttering about guard captains and young boy flirts being one and the same before she moved out of the room.

Narine snorted at the mention of the cat woman that seemed to have more power than her in the palace. "That one, she is nothing more than a commoner like your precious Hitomi. She was born of low rank and there she shall stay." Her eyes narrowed dangerously almost daring Van to contradict her.

Van noticed this and ignored the look for now. "You aren't wanted here Narine. Leave and when I am finished here I will speak with you later about Hitomi and Merle about their place in the palace."

Van dismissed her but Narine would have none of that. "Oh we will talk now Van. For when we are married in less than a month both that cat woman pet of yours and this freak of nature that you choose to coddle," She gestured to Hitomi. "Will be living in the city proper as befitting their low rank and standing."

Van had no chance to react to that statement as his face dropped to a stone mask Hitomi snapped. "Gaddes!" Her sharp voice rang through out the palace.

Gaddes knew that the king and Hitomi could take care of themselves but as far as he knew, he couldn't trust Narine as far as he could throw the Crusade. He was already finished with breakfast and already headed up to Hitomi's room knowing that the king would have taken her there and was brought to a full run by Hitomi's sharp calling of his name.

"She sounds upset, I hope Narine hasn't done something she's going to regret." He thought to himself as he ran into the room to see Van in the chair at Hitomi's bedside and Narine advancing on Hitomi.

Moving quickly he took Narine by the arm knowing full well that if a fight were to break out that Hitomi would not hold back. "Princess Narine, you will come with me now." He told her in a cold and professional tone.

Narine was so taken by surprise at Gaddes's entrance that she didn't struggle as she was removed from the room.

Hitomi looked at Van and breathed a sigh of relief and squeezed Van's hand again. He looked at her and smiled softly as he thought out loud. "I am starting to see what you mean by a missed match."

Hitomi started her stretching exercises in the bed while Van watched and both were surprised at Gaddes's reappearance into the room with a red welt starting to puff out on his face in the shape of a hand. Knowing Gaddes's tolerance for physical violence against him Van started. "Gaddes you didn't."

"No, I did not hit her in return for this lovely gift." He winced as the skin pulled some. "I will be blunt with you though. If you marry that wench, I quit."

Hitomi slid out of bed and taking her basin to the washroom she poured some cool water in and took one of her cloths and returned to the room to set Gaddes down and treat the wound.

As he nodded his thanks to Hitomi for her kindness he continued to let her treat him as he looked at Van. "However, if you marry this kind lady I would gladly serve for the rest of my natural life."

Hitomi blushed several shades of red as she finished applying the compress. The swelling had gone down some and the Captain no longer looked like he had been hit with something harder than the princess's hand. Putting the cloth and basin away she stepped back out into the bedroom as one of the tower guards raced in almost out of breath.

"Van-sama Gaddes-san, a battalion of troops has been sighted along our border lead by the flagship from the Eastern lands. Lord and Lady Chalon wish to speak with you immediately."

Van nodded and merely brushed off the jacket he had been wearing and headed out. "Hitomi," He turned to her just before he left. "Get into something for the audience chamber. I am going to get this problem fixed now."

As he left Gaddes headed for his chambers to get dressed in his uniform while Hitomi called in two of the maids that had been assigned to her and explained what was needed. She took a quick bath and by the time she was finished with her scrub the pair had laid out her court things.

Dressing quickly with their help, her sash in the colors of a royal court advisor was pinned into place just as Merle walked into the room in her own court garments. The two of them were going to be needed there, as this was a pivotal moment in these times. The audience chamber was ready and they would need to be there before Lord and Lady Chalon showed.

Walking together they agreed that Narine would probably go home with her parents, if the situation was explained properly. From all that the two of them had heard, the parents of that impetuous girl were well read individuals and would most likely listen to reason and understand who Hitomi was.

As they entered the audience chambers they positioned themselves at Van's sides. Gaddes was out with the diplomatic corps welcoming the rulers of the Eastern lands and bringing them to the palace. Hitomi was seated on Van's right and Merle to his left and as they looked up at him they both could only wonder what this meeting would bring. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sitting in the audience chamber Hitomi got her first glimpse of the Lord and Lady Chalon when they entered the far end. Their calm demeanors stood well with her as she watched them with the Diplomatic Guard. She looked at Gaddes and nodded ever so slightly to him to let him know that all was ready from this end and that all he had to do was be ready for any changes that would come up in the talks.

He acknowledged her, Merle and Van before standing to the side between the Chalons and Van's court. As he announced Lord Dero and Lady Karis, they each intoned the ritual words of friendship each meaning them sincerely.

The Chalons of the eastern lands had done much for Fanelia during the reconstruction period after the war. Sending men and women to help rebuild the ravaged country that was one of the first to fall to Zaibach Empire of those times. In return trade was swift and plentiful between the countries as Van helped to rebuild other countries and in this manner winning numerous trade agreements in the process.

Van looked to Hitomi and Merle to start the meeting and Hitomi did the honors. "We of the Kingdom of Fanelia are pleased to welcome the Lord and Lady Chalon of the Eastern Lands. As we proceed with the talks it is our sincere wish that all sides are at peace."

Lady Karis nodded at the welcome and wondered why Van had not announced who his advisors were. She recognized Lady Merle from their previous meetings when they arranged for the wedding of their daughter to Van. However the other woman that sat on Van's right side was a complete mystery to her as her mannerisms almost screamed out foreigner.

Merle observed Hitomi and was surprised at the almost distant look in the girl's eyes. As she looked up to Van she saw that he had noticed it as well. As they watched the proceedings they realized that she was calling on knowledge of the Fanelian court proceedings that she could never have observed before.

Hitomi let her thoughts wander for the time being letting the spirits of those she had encountered in the past here guide her as she spoke for the Fanelian contingent. Having been alerted by her sixth sense of watchers she quietly kept her counsel and spoke one more time. "Lord and Lady Chalon. May I suggest that we adjourn to the conference chambers for your comfort?"

Both Van and Merle had not expected this but held their peace as they realized that she must have sensed something that would have put her on alert. "Thank you for your kind offer Advisor, we would graciously accept Fanelia's hospitality." Lord Dero spoke.

Merle looked to Gaddes and nodded. "Please prepare the conference chamber, security and meals in case this runs into the evening hours."

Gaddes nodded slightly and with Van's leave he took off to make the preparations. The Fanelian and Eastern Lands contingents walked at a slower pace to give Gaddes time to complete the preparations and for Van and Lady Karis to catch up on the recent trade changes.

By the time they were all installed into the conference chamber Hitomi knew that Lady Karis was a diplomat and Lord Dero was a skilled warrior. The pair was unbeatable in negotiations except where Fanelia was concerned. In this country, Van held sway over what happened and as he had learned his ambassadorial skills over the year she had been gone she discovered that he was a shrewd negotiator when his feelings did not enter into things.

Lord and Lady Chalon having already known this kept him as a friend and treated him very carefully when it pertained to negotiations between their two countries. "My apologies for not introducing my advisors right away." Van started out with out preamble.

"This as you both already know is Lady Merle, a trusted friend from my youth, and to my right is Lady Hitomi Kanzaki, trusted friend and ally to Fanelia in the times of the Great War." Hitomi stood as Merle did and nodded her head to the Chalons. Eying them carefully she found that she liked them and could see why Van had them as allies.

"Lady Hitomi, we have heard of your exploits against the Zaibach and are honored to finally meet you." Lord Dero echoed the sentiments complimenting her on her crucial role in bringing peace to Gaea.

"As it is a pleasure to meet those that have gained Van's trust in my absence." She replied and then continued. "Please, we have no wish to waste your time here so shall we move into the reason you have come?"

"Ahem, yes, well we received a letter from our daughter detailing several slights against her rank and position in the Fanelian Country." Van laid a hand on both of the women beside him and spoke up.

"If you will forgive the intrusion, what are these slights against her? I assure that none of us here or anyone in the palace have slighted her intentionally." Smiling slightly to reinforce his sincerity he noticed that Lord Dero was not going to buy this until he heard the full explanation.

"The first slight she mentioned was your lack of attention to your fianc? Van. She mentioned that this started after Lady Hitomi came to this world again." Lady Karis started playing her role and ready to listen to whatever these people would have to say.

"I see," Van said softly and then spoke louder. "When Lady Hitomi came back to Gaea she came back in my arms literally as she had been hit by something she calls a car on the Mystic Moon. She was asleep for a little over two weeks after Princess Millerna employed her arts as a doctor to save her life."

"If I have slighted Princess Narine in my vigil over Hitomi-san, a woman that I have admired and cared about since before the last battle of the war, then I guess I am guilty." There was no shame at what he had done in his voice as he calmly explained the situation to his fianc?s parents.

Van's warm and usually expressive eyes became more so when he spoke of Hitomi and his feelings for her before they cooled and dropped into an unreadable state. Dero and Karis noticed this and understood completely. They had seen him like this before when he spoke of Hitomi, and his eyes never warmed as he talked of Narine.

"Also Van, There was the slight against the princess by Lady Merle." This time Merle looked up and controlled herself as she answered for her own charge.

"Lord and Lady Chalon, I only barred her way to Hitomi-san's chambers while she was asleep, Van-sama had standing orders that he did not wish to be disturbed when he was with Hitomi at the time and upon relaying them she struck me upon the face and insulted my breeding. Yes I was upset, but I did nothing to her as she threatened me. Gaddes, Guard Captain, can vouch the story as he was there and saw the whole thing."

Merle fell silent under the unwavering gaze of the Chalons but her bearing was proud and not the least bit repentant for what ever may have happened as she merely did her job. They could see this and upon glancing at Gaddes who was just to the inside of the door they saw that he completely corroborated the story as the source of the welt on his cheek became uncomfortably clear.

"We did not know that Narine had fallen back on her high handed ways to gain purchase here in your lands." Dero spoke softly almost in apology.

"We had trained her to be a diplomat but her brothers spoiled her in her younger days and I am afraid that it lead to a high handed and intolerant attitude towards those she perceives as inferior to her." Karis continued.

"Neither Merle nor myself were injured in her high handed ways Lord and Lady Chalon, however if a fight had broken out I fear that both Merle and I both have more real battle field experience than would be healthy for us in any other time. It would have lead to... complications." Hitomi stepped in and explained the situation from their point of view in her softened and calm voice.

"That being settled then," Dero looked at Hitomi in respect now that she had passed his own unspoken challenge. "Van, will you keep with your agreement with the Eastern Lands and allow the marriage to Narine continue?" He looked at his future son in law.

Merle bridled at the affront to her senses but Hitomi and Van caught her up by taking her hand to calm her and Hitomi spoke for herself now. "With all due respect. Even if Van were to allow the wedding to continue unfettered, I would not allow it." The Chalons gave her their undivided attention as her words surprised them.

"Continue Lady Hitomi, I am interested in why you do not see our daughter as a match for Van." Karis spoke.

"I will admit that my reasons for denying the wedding are going to sound selfish and perhaps they are, but I am going to speak plainly now.

Van doesn't love Narine, and it is obvious to those that have served her in the palace that she does not love Van, but instead covets the place she would have as Fanelia's queen.

It is also obvious she has no great love for the people of Fanelia; to have that would mean that she would not be so high handed with those of us in the palace. I will not go into great detail about this, but I have even heard complaints in the city proper about her.

Now I will go into the selfish reasons. I love Van, just as I love Fanelia and it's people. If I didn't feel the way I did I wouldn't have come back to Gaea, I also know that he feels the same way about me, otherwise he wouldn't have saved me."

Hitomi finished up her reasons and looked at Dero and Karis expectantly and was surprised at their response.

"Tell me Hitomi. Just how do you know about these emotions that Van supposedly has for you?" They watched the young king and were surprised at the change in him. The way he looked at her and in the way he stiffened at their accusations that his feelings weren't real.

Hitomi answered simply and lightly. "It's easy. People return your feelings." 


	9. Chapter 9

Karis and Dero looked at each other as they heard her repeat the words that had been so common from Fanelia since the war. As they observed, they too found this to be true as despite appearances they were a couple that were still deeply in love with each other.

Nodding to Hitomi they conceded the point and the talks continued long into the night. The evening meal came and went and several sharp arguments were heard at the door of the conference chamber between Narine, who wanted to see her parents and the guards that were stationed to keep the meetings secured.

Before the night was over however, Van had set up quarters near Narine for the Chalons and informed them that there was to be a small dinner party the following night in their honor.

Thus informed everyone retired to their rooms. Everyone that is, except Van, he instead chose his vigil point in Hitomi's room stating that he rested better when he was able to see her than any night of sleep. Hitomi agreed to let him stay, if only because she knew that Van dreaded the nightmares that would plague him now.

Hitomi changed for bed and hugging Van close was reassured by his strong arms wrapping around her in their gentle embrace. "Good night Hitomi, rest well for I will watch over you."

Hitomi smiled sleepily and crawled into the bed and watched as Van settled in his chair for the night. As they found each other's hands in the dark Van silently vowed to himself that he would find a way to be with Hitomi, no matter how long it took.

The next morning dawned stormy as the castle stirred for the day. Hitomi and Van were doing her exercises in the main courtyard working on her strength, speed and balance. With this work out she was also working on her stamina, as she knew that each morning she was getting better little by little.

When they were on a roll Van would sometimes race her around the fountain pushing her to make herself faster, stronger and better at what she was doing. Hitomi responded to the unspoken challenge, as she knew that Van had kept up his own training while she had been away.

That morning they did not realize it, but they were being watched from one of the windows to the courtyard. The sight that greeted the prying eyes was one that surprised them, as they had not realized just how far Hitomi had come in her recovery.

The castle was busy and there were private meetings all day between Van and the parents of his fianc?. Hitomi was left to her own devices and so she went back outside for some light stretching and a dip in the pool.

She hadn't told anyone where she was going but by this time she was such a familiar sight about the palace that she figured that someone would remember seeing her here and if someone asked for her she would be able to be found.

Her time in the pool was short lived though as she looked about underwater only to be shortly missed by a crossbow bolt. Scared that she was targeted again in the home that she was most familiar with other than her own she pulled the bolt out of the stones at the bottom of the pool and shot to the surface with it only to find another smaller crossbow pointed right at her with a shadowed figure at the other end.

The gestures were easy to read. 'Get out of the pool.' As she complied she put her towel on and stood unshaken before the man that held her life in his hands with that crossbow trained unerringly at her throat.

"What do you want with me?" She asked quietly her mind searching out for Van's desperately as she tried to keep her fear from choking her.

"Come with me." The crossbow was hidden beneath the robes now as they started to move towards the old wing where Merle's rooms had been located before Hitomi woke up. Now they were being prepared as guest rooms for the royalty that was due to arrive in a few weeks time for the wedding between Van and Narine.

In the meeting chambers Van was answering questions and working out proposals with Lady Chalon as Lord Dero watched and input his opinion when it was asked or needed from his long experience. All three noticed about the same time that the pendant that Van was wearing was glowing softly.

Van quietly pardoned himself and pushing back from the table he dropped his arms to his sides and relaxed as he closed his eyes to seek out the only one that could make the pendant glow like that.

Looking about with his mind and dowsing with the pendant as the focus on his search for Hitomi he noticed that she was still in the castle but in a different area. Looking about he noticed that she was not alone and that the air was filled with fear and tension.

Knowing Hitomi like he did he knew that if she were pushed past her fear or given another direction for it, she would act on that fear. His only hope was that she would not have to act before Van could get to her.

What he could not figure out was who could put that much fear into the woman that had seen so much on her life. "Van" The voice whispered across his mind.

"Hitomi. What is wrong?" Over time their bond had grown to where they could mind speak to a certain degree. It was an easily broken link, but they could still feel each other no matter the distance.

"I am being held. I am not certain why, be careful." The link was severed but he could tell that she was still in good health for the moment as he opened his eyes.

"I am sorry Lady Karis and Lord Dero, but Hitomi has been taken somewhere into the castle and is being held. I must find her." His serious eyes were severe in his remembered promise to protect Hitomi. Gaddes had heard the conversation between ruling lords and was ready to call out a full search of the castle.

Dero was about to object to Van's sudden decision to depart in the middle of the negotiations for a new wedding date when his wife stilled him. "Let him go. He has to do this, I fear that it would not bode well for all of us if that girl stays missing."

Van nodded his agreement to that statement his eyes promising death or worse to the one that harmed her. "My thanks for your understanding Lady Karis. I shall return as soon as I have made certain that Hitomi is safe from her captors."

Karis stood and dragged her husband off to another part of the castle without any other say in the matter as Van took off in the direction Hitomi had been felt in. The guard was small. Gaddes and Allen were the only ones that accompanied the young king on his quest to the far end of the castle to find her.

Hitomi smiled gently as she lost contact with Van. He knew she was missing and now she was certain that he was on his way to rescue her.

Her captor saw the smile and asked. "What is it about this situation that is so amusing?"

Hitomi shuddered a bit at the tone but held her head up as she answered certain that she was right. "I am smiling because the one person that loves me is coming to get me, and when he finds you, you are going to wish you hadn't taken me orders or no." Hitomi's eyes narrowed dangerously at her captor as she noticed the slight movement towards the crossbow still hidden under the cloak. "I wouldn't." she warned, her tone far rougher and more sibilant than anyone on Gaea had ever heard before from the normally excitable woman.

Her captor did a double take at the menace in her voice and the covered sneer could be felt across the room. "And what would you do if I did. You are not fast enough to stop me and I am certain that even if you were you wouldn't have the strength to best me in a fight before Van gets here. IF he is coming as you have predicted."

Hitomi's look of surprise turned to a hard look of determination as she crouched in a defensive posture that was unfamiliar to the cloaked one. "I said back off or so help me you will beg to have Van take you away when I get through with you." Her voice rose in volume as she spoke.

She was caught completely by surprise when the figure moved swiftly, too swiftly for her to counter and struck her to knock her out. "You were clever to think of challenging me to allow yourself a chance to get Van to this location. However, he will not come for you. Not with the meetings he is in right now."

"I wouldn't say that." A new voice came from the doorway.

Looking up from his position over Hitomi the cloaked figure saw Van, sword drawn and approaching with Allen and Gaddes following in flanking positions. "Impossible. Even at the volume she was shouting you could not have heard her."

"How I found Hitomi is my own secret. You have brought her harm and now you shall pay the price." Allen and Gaddes took to the front to apprehend the figure when it jumped to the windowsill behind him and made the leap backwards out into nothing.

"Not this time Van Fanel, perhaps another day!" As he disappeared.

Allen gestured to Hitomi on the floor and Van put his sword away as he knelt down beside her to check for more serious wounds. He found the crossbow bolt in the towel and noted the fletching before he handed it to Gaddes to keep for the time being. As he picked Hitomi up the difference in size from a year ago was made more apparent to Allen as he noticed that Van's shoulders had broadened some and he had put on a little more muscle to a slightly taller frame.

Not much had changed in the time but the little that did made Allen all the more aware of the time that had passed since Hitomi had last been here. She too had grown a little more but with her growth done she was a beautiful woman with a calmer countenance and a wiser outlook on the world.

Hitomi was not going to be awakened yet and Van nodded that they were ready to take Hitomi back to her room. She would awaken there and hopefully they would be able to put a few more pieces into the puzzle that now sat before them all. 


	10. Chapter 10

The shadowy figure looked to the floor as he knelt before the lady. My lady, I have failed to retain the Lady Hitomi from Van's attention."

In another room, unaware of the other meeting taking place, Van was next to Hitomi's bed with her hand in his as he looked at her waiting anxiously for her to wake up. Gaddes and Allen had taken care of the wound on the back of her head and she was resting peacefully for the time being. It wasn't long however before Hitomi woke up and looking around saw Allen and Gaddes and then turning towards the weight on her right hand knew that Van was there as well.

Allen and Gaddes stepped just out of the room to allow the pair some privacy when Van asked the question. "Hitomi. What happened?"

Hitomi had a slightly confused look on her face as she thought about the question and then finally answered as the afternoon came back to her swiftly. "I had decided to do some stretching and swimming in the pool courtyard while you were in your meetings with Lord and Lady Chalon. While I was swimming a crossbow bolt was fired at me. I came up and was taken from the pool by a cloaked figure. He knocked me out as I tried to raise my voice to help you find me." By this time Hitomi's bravado had failed her and she was shaking hard from her experience.

Van noticed this and gently pulled her up onto his lap as he sat on the bed and held her close to reassure her that the ordeal was over. "Hitomi, I am sorry that you are becoming embroiled in my troubles of state." He kissed her temple gently and held her quietly as they sat together and calmed each other.

Hours later after they had talked themselves calmer about the situation Van remembered the dinner party that had been planned the night before and gestured for Hitomi to get ready. "You will not be alone. Gaddes is within earshot of you and you know how fast he can move."

Hitomi nodded and started the preparations for the dinner party. Just before Van left however she stopped him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek and disappeared to bathe.

Van smiled at the unusual show of affection from the woman and left her to her ways before he headed to get changed for the dinner as well. Merle had already picked out something for him and he was for once glad of her sharp eye for color.

That evening, Van sent Gaddes to bring Hitomi to the dinner, as he had to lead Narine into the dinner for formalities sakes. Looking around, Hitomi came in on Gaddes arm acting for all the world like one of the formal court attendees. She nodded to everyone and gave a short bow to Lord and Lady Chalon. She met Van's eyes for a brief moment and he knew that he hadn't lost her, she was just playing their game to see what would turn up.

The dinner progressed and as the conversation flowed throughout the dinner topics it couldn't be helped when the topic of Hitomi's disappearance came up. It had disturbed the meeting that afternoon and for the short amount of time that Van had been gone much had happened apparently.

As the subject was discussed Van pointedly did not refer to any of the parts of the capture that were still under investigation. Hitomi was all right in the end even though she still had a large bump on her head from the knock that she had taken. However she was completely in charge of her facilities as she watched the family from the Eastern lands.

Several of Narine's comments were barbed with cruel hooks but Hitomi ignored them to the best of her means and when she felt the need to reply she only commented on the content of the sentence and not the intent.

This frustrated Narine to no end as she kept trying to deface Hitomi for all to see. She knew that her parents had bought this girl's story that this was Hitomi, the girl from the mystic moon, but she knew somehow that she was a fake and that she would save her parent's from a grave mistake of keeping this commoner around by showing her for who she really was.

Hitomi finally got tired of the comments and the barbs and she looked at Narine with a mildly nasty look of her own and challenged her. "If you think that I am not myself then, I challenge you to a foot race. Van and your parents will set up the course and you and I will race. If I am unable to beat you in the race, then I will leave the palace and return to my home." She paused and then continued with the other half of the deal.

"However. If I should win, then you will stop your incessant needling of myself, Merle and the palace staff and learn what it is to be a true ruler, or you will be the queen of chaos if you are allowed to marry Van."

Her terms were set on the table and for Narine it looked to be a win/win situation. Looking to her parents for their support in this matter, they shrugged and informed her that this was her challenge; they were in no way to be a part of the decision.

A gleam took her eye as she looked back at the sandy haired girl and nodded her acceptance. She was a fast runner as it was and so she felt that this would be no challenge to her at all, even after when she had seen from time to time in the courtyard for races between her and Van.

"Sleep well then Princess Narine. The race will be tomorrow, for I intend for it to be a private affair." Standing Hitomi looked to Lord and Lady Chalon before she smiled to Van.

"There is much for you and the rulers of the Eastern Lands to do before morning and I must retire for the night so that I will be ready for the race. Please have Merle summon me when the course has been decided." Bowing to Van she swept from the room with out another word and found that Gaddes had followed her out. Smiling softly she nodded that she had seen him. "I take it that you are to be my body guard until this is over Gaddes?" She asked quietly as they entered the hall that would lead to her rooms eventually.

Smiling he nodded. "Better than what duty my men have tonight. They have to protect Narine until the race to make certain that nothing happens to either of you before the race. Van has more riding on this race than you realize. He just knows that this may solve one of his problems for him if you do win." Pausing thoughtfully, Gaddes continued. "However. If you lose I know that it will cause another set of problems for him. So know that we are all behind you." Gaddes smiled as he gave Hitomi's shoulder a friendly squeeze before he let her into her room to rest for the night.

As Hitomi prepared for bed and for sleep she noticed that Gaddes was waiting for her as she came out from behind her dressing screen. He gave her a quirky smile as he handed her a note that was written in Van's handwriting.

Reading the missive quickly she smiled softly and asked Gaddes to have her bag out and to roust her just after false dawn. With that he nodded and she turned in for the night. The course had been decided and now all that was left was to run the race and see who came out on top.

In Narine's chambers there was a very upset Princess as she stormed back and forth trying to figure out just what the girl from the Mystic Moon was up to in challenging her to this race. She too had seen the notice from her parents about the course of the race but fumed, as she knew that this was going to be one of her most difficult races yet.

Looking about she had her running things ready and knew that the boots that she had brought with her were going to have to do. If this girl was the one from the Mystic Moon she was going to have some sort of trick up her sleeve to win. She knew it to her bones that this Hitomi was going to try something at the race tomorrow to make her lose.

With that final thought of satisfaction she turned in. Cheaters in the race would lose automatically and this time there was going to be nothing to stop her from marrying Van. The girl had said so herself. If she won, the girl would leave. If she lost then all she would have to do is try to change her ways. At least to the public.

Sleep did not come quickly or easily to the two racers, however Hitomi was used to the prerace jitters she felt and so pushed them aside with the meditation mantras she had learned in the past on Earth and with her mind calmed, she was at least able to let her body rest, even if her mind did wander from time to time as she wondered how Van was doing that night. It was on these thoughts that she finally found rest for the few precious hours she needed before Gaddes came to wake her up.

It was time. Time for fate and skill to decide Fanelia's future. 


	11. Chapter 11

Hitomi and Narine each took their time preparing for the race in their own ways. For Narine, she ate a small breakfast and stretched well before going out to the field only to be mildly amazed at what she saw.

Out in the sunlight were two Fanelian flags one was near the main castle gate and the other, as far as she could see, was in the middle of town. Surprised at the distance they were going to run she also noticed that some of the streets had been discreetly cordoned off.

"What surprises do you have for me this morning?" She wondered to herself softly and almost jumped out of her skin as Hitomi answered her.

"Nothing much. Just going to make certain that I do what's best for Fanelia."

Narine whirled about to catch Hitomi in the strangest outfit she had seen on the girl yet. She was wearing a pair of embarrassingly short breeches and then a shirt of some sort that did not have any sleeves. Instead it was held to her body by two straps over the shoulders. "I am not certain what you think you can do girl, but I can assure you that I will not be leaving Fanelia anytime soon." Narine replied with poisoned sweetness.

Hitomi just walked off to the starting area, the muscles in her legs rippling slightly in their fitness and stretched readiness for the race. She was perhaps in better fitness now, after her accident than she was before and faster too. She could easily catch up with Van in the fields now and their races proved it when she really pushed herself.

She knew she was fast, but Hitomi had no idea as to what her opponent was capable of. She had rattled off the first challenge that sounded like it might give them both an equal chance at winning. She now knew by Narine's preparations for the race that day that she too knew what she was doing.

What Narine hadn't known was that Hitomi had been up hours longer than herself and was thoroughly warmed up beyond the stretches. She had tested her stride in the palace and knew by Merle's reaction that things were going to be close.

As they both approached the starting area Lord and Lady Chalon were there to cheer Narine on, while Hitomi's cheering section comprised of Gaddes and Merle. Van had chosen wisely to appear to be non-biased in the race, as he knew the outcome would affect him the greatest.

Hitomi had looked into his eyes though, and knew that no matter what the outcome of the race, he supported her. He loved her and she loved him. They both knew it and it was that quietly confidant love that Hitomi would carry with her through the race.

Van told the runner's to take their marks, and as they did Hitomi wished Narine luck. Flabbergasted Narine haltingly returned the sentiment as Van told them to get ready.

Hitomi's mind shut down. Only one thing was in her mind now and that was the finish line almost a mile away. She would have to pour everything she had into this race, as her sprinter's speed would only come in two short bursts.

Narine watched Hitomi's eyes harden to a fiery cold gaze as she fixed on the target at the end of the race line. She was ready to run in a different stance than Hitomi. Her mind idly wondered what kind of an advantage it was to start out so low to the ground when she was snapped into motion with the bang of the firecracker.

Hitomi was off like a shot out of her starting position, her first few steps pulling her out of Narine's grasp easily as she poured on the speed. Her sprinter's speed started to give out on her and she knew that she would have to conserve a little if she needed that second burst near the end.

Narine was surprised at Hitomi's speed but she soon caught the girl up and passed her for a short time during the sprint. When they both settled into their distance stride Hitomi proved to have the longer stride as she slowly caught up to Narine.

It was a very close race and as the finish line neared minutes later Hitomi could tell that her body as really pushing to stay just ahead of Narine. The competitive spirit within her wouldn't let her rest and at the last moment she kicked her stride into high gear and with a second burst of speed that Narine hadn't thought possible from the previously injured girl, as Hitomi pulled ahead to a lead that she was determined to keep.

Neither of them saw the other as their eyes fixed on the target as Merle, Gaddes and two of the Eastern Lands guards were at the end of the trace to determine the outcome.

Eyes on Gaddes, Hitomi saw the worry in his eyes, as she knew that Narine was too close for comfort. Not knowing if she had anything more to give in her second burst she poured everything of herself into her last few yards and crossed the line just a foot fall before Narine.

Hitomi kept running for a few moments to wind down and prevent cramps while Narine stopped and almost collapsed at the end. She had lost and she had known it. It all came down to will in the end as she known Hitomi could not have had that much speed in her for that entire trace.

She had done this for herself and Narine was now ready to severely hurt the girl that had humiliated her so in front of her fianc?. She got up and the look in her eyes had Merle off like a shot to protect Hitomi while she recovered from the race and Gaddes snapped at the far Eastern guards. "Protect your princess. If anyone comes to harm here I will make certain that Lord and Lady Chalon know that it is your fault that you did not protect Narine from herself."

The Guards may not have been under Gaddes's command but the steel in the Fanelian Guard Captain's voice could not be dismissed lightly to the subordinates and they flanked Narine. "Come Princess, you need rest and to recover for the decision that will be made later today."

Narine's eyes narrowed at Gaddes and Hitomi as she allowed herself to be taken back to the palace. Her legs were protesting the use she had just demanded of them and she knew that she would need a massage later on that day if she wanted to avoid the pain of the muscle cramps.

Hitomi was being guided by Merle as they walked back up the trace to the palace. It had been a fast and hard won race for the woman from the Mystic Moon and right now her mind had shut down until she knew that she would either be staying or would be going home. Merle had seen that look on her face once before and this time hoped for all of their sake that Van would think with both his heart and mind.

As they reached the palace Merle called several of the maids and had Hitomi bundled off to a hot bath, massage and a rest in her rooms while she went and talked to Van. Now was the time for private conferences when they both knew that they would not be disturbed.

Van was almost agonizing over the decision he had to make now. On one hand he had Hitomi, kind, wise, friendly, and the one person that he could love because he did love her.

On the other hand he had Narine. Petty, selfish, cruel to his people and at times to him as well and someone he could never love as long as he knew that Hitomi was out there.

The decision seemed clear until he brought in the fact that Narine was a part of a powerful nation that he did not want to become enemies with. Everything they had rebuilt in the almost two years since the war would be for nothing if another war were to break out now.

He would be forced to fight again and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he enjoyed that too much for his own mental well being. Hitomi offered him peace of mind and heart just as the Eastern lands offered him security from a possible war.

His thoughts were disturbed by the furry arms that surrounded him quietly in understanding. "Merle, Hitomi won, so what am I supposed to do. I want her, not Narine."

"Follow your heart this time Van. It hasn't turned you wrong in the past and you love Hitomi as much as she loves you. Why shouldn't you be together?" Merle had come to terms with Hitomi and their friendship grew out of their adventures from the Great War. She had known with certainty that Van and Hitomi loved each other long before Van was certain of his own feelings for the sandy haired girl.

Van thought on it just as hard as any other decision he had come upon in his few years as Fanelia's king. Little did he know that Dero and Karis Chalon were having a muted conference of their own in another room determined to decide the future for themselves. 


	12. Chapter 12

Rest and relaxation time for the afternoon came and went. By the time dinner had arrived Van had made his decision for the future of Fanelia and for himself. Looking about the banquet table he smiled to his guests and then to those that were closest to him. It was the end of a fine meal and as they were all having quiet conversations Van spoke up a little louder so that he would catch their attentions.

"Hitomi, Narine." He addressed the women in his life that had brought about the smaller changes in this visit from Hitomi. "I have made my decision according to the dictates of Hitomi's challenge."

"As Hitomi won the race, what happens next is essentially up to me to decide and for the good of my country and for myself I have chosen to allow Hitomi to stay for however long she wishes to." Van paused to gage the reactions of the women and of Narine's parents.

Hitomi was sitting quietly with a serene smile on her face, she had again trusted Van and he didn't let her down. She felt Merle take her hand and give it a squeeze and she smiled at the cat woman. She was truly happy for the chance to stay near Van.

Narine on the other hand had a slightly less graceful smile on as her eyes gave away the fact that she was seething inside. She had wondered what had possessed Van to leave such a danger around the castle, but she was even more surprised as he continued.

"Lord and Lady Chalon, you both know that I wish to avoid war at all costs. However I find that even with the time that I have taken to know your daughter I can never love her. My heart is already taken and I think that from our many conferences you know who that person is."

Dero nodded even as Karis spoke up in understanding. "Lord Van, we too wish to avoid war at all costs and due to our respect of Lady Hitomi we will keep our trading agreements with you. Also," She paused to let that sink in before she continued noting that Van had a mildly worried look in his eyes. She liked the young King and knew that he would need to do some more learning before he could fill out his potential. This was something they would be able to help him with if they could remain on good terms.

"Dero and I feel that there is only one decision to make regarding our daughter." Looking at Narine she continued, making a command decision at the table in accordance with what she and Dero had talked about earlier. "Narine,  
you will be coming home with us to the Eastern Lands. Your father and I have agreed that you and Van are not the match that we all thought and hoped you would be. Lady Hitomi has pointed that out clearly."

Hitomi, Van and Narine sat in shock for a brief moment before Narine glowered at Hitomi. "You mean to tell me that you honestly think this commoner is a better match for Van than I am? How is this so?"

Van spoke up in kinder tones than he had used all day now that relief had set in. Dero and Karis had understood and he was free to be with the woman he loved again. "Princess Narine, you have known before we even became engaged that I didn't love you. You let your lust for power and position blind you to that. Your parents have also known that I have always loved Hitomi, and that if there was ever a chance that she could return to me I would still protect her as I did in the past." He paused and then continued at Hitomi's understanding nod.

"Hitomi had saved my life many times in the Great War, even when the Guymelef Escaflowne had been defeated and I had died with it, she never gave up on me and she risked her own life time and again to save mine. I am not quite certain when I first started to love this sharp, self determined woman who's advice and wisdom surpassed mine at the time. But I do know that since the day I did realize it, I had pledged to protect her and I have." Van wound down his explanation and Narine almost glowed with anger.

It was obvious to her that she wasn't going to win, even her parents agreed with Van now and Hitomi was going to stay, and most likely take her place. "Van, I had hoped to gain your love, but I guess that is impossible for a man that had never acted his rank or position before."

Hitomi bridled at that remark and she all but shook in her anger. Merle and Gaddes clamped down on her arms to keep her from doing something rash even as she spoke. "Princess Narine, for one that has acted nothing like a spoiled child ever since I arrived I do not think that you have any room to talk about men acting in their stations when Van has done more for Gaea than you can even imagine. Back off now."

Hitomi glared at Narine even as she was relieved that she was to stay. She was quite surprised when the Dero spoke up. "Narine. Head for your rooms and prepare to leave. As soon as your things are packed we will be leaving."

"But Father."

"No buts, I said go, Lady Hitomi is only correct in her assessment of you and I have remained blind to it for far too long. If you wish to wed a prince or king you will learn how it is to properly rule a country, the hard way if necessary since you have not deigned to learn by your mother's example or the example of Van and Hitomi."

Narine lowered her head at being chastised. Inside she seethed, there was no way that her parent's could be siding with Van, but here they were, and now she had nothing left here but to pack and be ready as soon as possible.

The evening ended soon after Narine left the dining hall and Van and Hitomi headed back to her rooms. Hitomi knew that he had a lot on his mind and so kept silent about the evening until he spoke. They had just reached her rooms and entered when Van, taller, stronger, wiser than he was only a year ago, reached out and pulled Hitomi into a gentle embrace. "Thank you" He whispered. "Thank you for being there for me again."

Hitomi surrendered to the embrace, simply being for the time, and found herself hugging Van back wondering at the ways they had both grown. Looking up at him she smiled in that softly wistful manner that never failed to take his breath away. Even as she was about to speak Van had acted.

Leaning down he gently kissed her, surprising her with the tenderness he conveyed, the stark contrast to his own self on the battlefield a year ago. Hitomi wrapped her arms around him tighter as she returned the kiss that seemed to go on forever.

When they finally parted, Hitomi saw a different light in Van's eyes. One that was a light of relief and love as they were now free to openly show their affections towards each other. "Hitomi, I have many things to ask you now that I am free to speak from my heart. I have wanted to ask you this ever since I left Gaea to save you on the Mystic Moon."

He paused as he saw a small light of fear enter her eyes, but she had not pulled away from him nor had she released his hand as he lead her across the room to the seat he once used to watch over her and seated her in it.

"Hitomi, you have nothing to be scared of here, and I will understand if you do not wish to agree to this, but I do have to ask." Taking a deep breath he continued, for once more scared of how she might answer than he had ever been in his life. She meant so much to him that he was afraid to let her go, yet he knew better than most that Hitomi's free spirit was guided by her heart, and if it pulled her away from him, then he had to accept it, yet he knew he would not be able to move on.

"Hitomi, you know that I love you. Please. Would you do me the great honor of becoming my bride?" 


	13. Chapter 13

Hitomi sat shock still in the chair as he asked the question. So many times she had wondered what the circumstances would be if he did ask her. Yet so many times she found that she really didn't want to know. Yet here he was, asking her to marry him, and she found that she couldn't focus on any thing else other than those warm and loving sienna eyes of his. She knew deep in herself that she would never find another on Earth or anywhere else that would love her like Van did. She also knew that she would have to take Van back to the mystic moon to meet her mother if she did agree.

Van was starting to get worried, Hitomi had been in shock a rather long time to him as he stayed where he was, looking at her and praying that she would say yes. Giving her hand a gentle squeeze he smiled bravely though his heart was racing. "You don't have to answer me tonight, but I would like to hear your answer soon." He whispered to her before standing.

Hitomi was snapped out of her trance like state and she looked up at Van. In a soft voice she made her request. "Van, we need to go back to the Mystic Moon for a little bit, I really need to talk to my mother."

She had stood by Van for so many things and now without a doubt she knew what her answer had to be. She looked up at him and smiled softly again as he looked at her quizzically wondering why she would need to go back to the Mystic Moon now.

"We need to go there so that my mother can meet my fianc? before I get married." Smiling broadly as the import of that statement hit Van like a 'melef she hopped up out of the chair and hugged him close. "Yes" she whispered, and looking up at him she kissed him softly, this time taking the time to enjoy the feel of his lips as he returned the kiss, trembling with joy.

As they parted he looked at her and asked. "Really? Are you certain that you want to stay here on Gaea with me?"

"Van, I am probably more certain about this than I had been certain of a lot of things two years ago. I want us to be happy and right now, being together would make me the happiest woman on the face of both worlds."

She felt his arms tighten around her as he heaved a sigh of relief. "I love you Hitomi."

"And I, you Van." Hitomi pulled away to grab her bag and hefted it to her shoulder. "We need to go now Van. Once mother knows what is going on, she will understand." There was a catch in her voice as she said that, she hoped that her mother would understand.

Van agreed and after they left instructions with an overjoyed Merle and a pleased Guard Captain, they were wished all the best as they went out to the courtyard and holding Hitomi tight they once again let the light take them back to the Mystic Moon.

When they landed the streets were empty and they had returned to the place where Van had taken her with him from. Hitomi took a deep breath of the air and smiled brightly as she took Van's hand and running like the wind they took off for her home.

Van had never seen Hitomi like this before and knew that trips home were going to be a necessity for her. He couldn't ask her to cut all of her ties to her family and friends here. They slowed down as they started to approach the house and Hitomi started to grip Van's hand tighter.

She was still young on this world. She still had no idea if her parent's would even OK this marriage even though her mother knew about where she had been during her last disappearance.

"I'm scared Van. I may have to switch languages once in a while so please don't be offended if I have to." Looking at Van all she could see was the understanding in his eyes. She loved him so much for that understanding light that she smiled and kissed him lightly before opening the door and announcing her presence.

Inside the house Hitomi's mother and father jumped at the sound of the door opening. All they had known was that a girl answering to Hitomi's description had been hit by a car and that an angel took her away.

They had no idea how to handle the angel part of the story except to think that Shinigami had taken human form to take their daughter from them.

Now the door was opened and Hitomi's voice rang out in the house and as they listened she called out a visitor as well. Running from the living room to the hall they surrounded Hitomi and looked her over as they wept for joy in seeing her again.

Van was a little surprised at the welcome home until her father caught sight of him. The man that had raised Hitomi took one look at Van and narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Who are you that you bright our daughter home to us against the wishes of Shinigami?"

Van had no idea what they were talking about and Hitomi stepped quietly between Van and her father to prevent an argument knowing what happened after she left in the quick discussion with her mother.

"Father. This is Fanel Van-sama. Ruler of the Kingdom of Fanelia and one of my closest friends on Gaea." The level of stress backed down a little as both of the men relaxed and Hitomi lead Van into the house. "Mother, father, we need to talk and it can't wait until morning because I will not be here when morning comes."

Hitomi's parent's looked at each other fearfully as they all headed to the living room. Hitomi almost seemed to glow she was so happy and they could see signs of a deep attachment to the young man before them. As they all sat down, her parents on the couch and Van and Hitomi in customary court visitor positions from Gaea, Van started without Hitomi and with out preamble.

"Hitomi and I have returned from Gaea to ask you a question." He paused to make certain that he had their attention then continued. "I wish to ask you if I may have Hitomi's hand in marriage?"

He left it simple in his request; he really had a lot to think about here. He knew that if he offended her parents this might be for nothing. On the other hand, if things went well there was still things to talk about. Especially since her parent's wouldn't be able to attend the wedding.

Hitomi's mother looked surprised and pleased while her father had a stormy look on his face. "I was told that my daughter was dead. Taken from this world by a winged angel. I want to know who you are so that I know that Hitomi is taken care of."

Hitomi looked at Van as he looked at her and she nodded. She held his shirt for him as his wings sprouted from his back. Hitomi smiled softly at him even as her parent's gasped in shock. Looking at them he cocked his head to one side and explained.

"I love Hitomi and would not want to see her hurt. I had come back to this world from Gaea to protect her from what the fates had shown me in my dreams. Unfortunately I could only stand and watch as that car came and hit Hitomi." He paused to regain his composure at the remembered fear that he would never be able to speak with Hitomi again.

"As I wanted nothing to happen to her I took her with me back to Gaea where we treated her and she was healed back to her full health again. Through everything that she experienced though in her time there in this trip, she never was treated badly by those that knew her, and those that had animosity for her have left my kingdom."

Hitomi's mother was a little surprised at the honesty she saw in the young king's eyes but she knew that Hitomi trusted him with her life and loved him. They had talked about her trip to Gaea when she came back the first time. Having seen the wings come from the boy and having touched one of the feathers she knew for fact that this young man was everything he and Hitomi had told them.

Turning to her husband who was still a little surprised, but had regained his rough exterior she laid a hand on his gently. "I think that they should be allowed to go. You and I know that her ties with us are important to her and that she will not forget us."

Her softly voiced opinion and gentle ways turned his head towards her and he all but missed the look Hitomi and Van exchanged as she returned his shirt to him. She was in love. Not just puppy love, but she was in head-over-heals-I-want-to-be-with-this-man-for-the-rest-of-my-life love.

That look and the openness of their feelings towards each other and towards them convinced him along with his wife's gentle persuasion that Hitomi was better off going with Van instead of holding her here.

Looking at Van he cleared his throat gruffly and gained his instant attention. "I can clearly see that you are rather smitten with my daughter, and I know about all of your little adventures on Gaea. You had better take care of my little girl, or no amount of talk, or swordsmanship will save you from me if I find out that you have mistreated her in any way."

Stepping over to Hitomi he held her at arms length and then drew her into a loving embrace and spoke in a gentler tone. "I want you to visit often Hitomi. You know that we love you and want the best for you, and somehow your mother and I think that Van here can do that for you and leave you as free spirited as you have been while under our care." Kissing her on the top of her head he backed away from her.

Hitomi looked at her mother who held out a camera and several rolls of film. "Like all mothers. I want pictures Hitomi. It is unfortunate that we will be unable to attend your wedding, that will make pictures all the more important." She had to stop a moment as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I love you Hitomi. Don't you ever forget that. Your brother will know what happened to you after you have gone again. This way it will be easier for use to explain to him." She turned to Van. "You had better look after my daughter. As happy as I am about this match, I know the stories of my mother and I won't put up with any shenanigans, you read me young man?"

Van had decided that if there was one person in Hitomi's family that he didn't want to irritate it was her father. However looking into the older woman's eyes he found himself wondering if he shouldn't be more worried about the Kanzaki matron.

"I promise that Hitomi will be well taken care of. We really must go, Hitomi will have a busy day tomorrow, as will I. I still have a country to lead and these little unscheduled jaunts can make that not the easiest task." His duties were calling him back and Hitomi stood next to him, her hand in his as she nodded in agreement.

Hitomi's parent's looked at them and nodded. Standing they all walked out to the front yard and Hitomi's mother handed her another bag. This one had all of her clothes wrapped tightly so that they would all fit and a small gift in the bottom. "I expect to see you back again soon after the wedding Hitomi. It is only right that we see how things turned out."

"Yes mother." She nodded and looked at Van and smiled softly. "I am ready if you are." She told him and then hefted both bags to her shoulder and thought about the castle they would be returning to. "Home." The word sang out in their minds as the column of light descended and lifted the happy couple up and away to Gaea, and to their renewed future together. 


	14. Chapter 14

As Van and Hitomi returned to the castle they discovered that their friends had waited up for them. Blushing Hitomi smiled at them both and Van was grinning. "They gave permission. There is much to be done between now and the wedding, but we should all get some sleep."

Hitomi spoke quietly but with an authority that she had always carried in her voice. Merle and Gaddes smiled at them and nodded. "Get some rest you two. Gaddes and I will take care of some of the details tonight while you sleep." Merle smiled and pushed the lovers down the hall towards Hitomi's quarters.

Looking about Hitomi hugged Van closely and kissed him softly. Her soft lips on his reminded him of just how much he was willing to give to have her with him in his life. Now he had her and happily enough they were in agreement on several things, including the fact that she would help ease the hurt feelings of the countries that would have benefited the most from his marriage with Narine.

"She isn't happy Hitomi and until I am certain that she is well away from here and on her way back to the lands of the east with her parents you may have to tolerate being under lock and key for a little while longer." Van looked at her worriedly as he knew that she hated being protected like this. He was hoping that she would understand that he was concerned about her well being and that he wanted nothing bad to happen to her in the meantime.

Hitomi looked a little upset at first but as she looked up into the eyes of her fianc? she understood why he was doing this and nodded. "I hate this, you know I can defend myself Van. However, if she is really that dangerous I would have Gaddes and Merle around when you are unable to be with me."

Van smiled in relief of her acceptance of his request. "As you wish, but tonight you will be under lock and key with me as I am going to try to spend as much time as possible with you before the wedding."

Leaning down slightly he captured her lips in his and found her unresisting as he picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to her room. It was obvious to anyone who might have been watching the two that they had harbored the deep emotions that they now showed so freely for a long time.

Once in her room Van laid Hitomi on the bed and kissed her gently as he got ready for bed. She had also gotten up and prepared for bed, it had been a silent agreement between them that they would not do anything until their wedding night. She trusted Van and knew that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her now or ever.

As they crawled into bed together Van gathered Hitomi up in his strong arms and kissed her at the shoulder. "I love you Hitomi."

"As I love you Van." That having been said they lay together in the darkness of the room waiting for sleep to claim them comfortably aware that they would no longer be alone in the worlds. The unusual young woman of the Mystic Moon and the young king of Fanelia had found each other to be their own soul mate.

The next day was busy for everyone as Hitomi went to fitting after fitting for her wardrobe as Fanelia's future queen. Per Van's orders she was allowed to have a few dresses that would be short enough for her to move about in swiftly should the need ever arise. Also included in the fittings were the fittings to start her wedding dress.

The air about the castle had relaxed considerably ever since Van announced that his engagement with Narine was canceled and that he was instead marrying Hitomi. The young woman found that she was well liked throughout the castle and throughout the city as well as she went from place to place either in the company of Merle or Gaddes. Even Gaddes had relaxed around her. He had known for sometime what the spirited woman's boundaries were and he knew how far he could push with out doing any damage to their lighthearted friendship.

Merle was just glad that Van had come to his senses in time to realize that he almost missed the one chance in his life to have Hitomi with him for the rest of his life. For that she was glad enough to play guardian to the girl that irritated her occasionally with her frank tongue and sharp ways. If Hitomi ever got too far on her nerves she would switch with Gaddes so that she would be allowed the chance to calm down and regain her composure.

She still teased Hitomi at times about the past. But much of it had been explained to her as to why Hitomi acted the way she did then and so it was a playful teasing and not the merciless needling of her own youth.

Hitomi however had some very specific ideas about wedding dresses and as much as she tried she knew that at best she was going to get a melding of her own ideas and tastes and the traditional Fanelian wear. Thankfully for them all that Van had given them all a little leeway in getting dresses made.

"No!" The sharp word brought Merle out of her ruminations to find Hitomi denying yet another set of ribbons and bows. Hitomi was a sensible girl and in being so had simple, sensible tastes.

Merle had no fault in this as she knew just how active the girl was and knew that ruffles, frills, ribbons and bows would just upset the woman. She decided to step in this time before Hitomi raised her voice again and drew Van from whatever meeting he was in at the time to settle things. "Shara, you need to remember that Lady Hitomi has simple sensible tastes. Ribbons and frills simply won't work for her. Start with a basic dress and then you and she can argue about decorations."

Hitomi shot Merle a look of gratitude and relief, as she really didn't want to have to get into another argument today. Merle shrugged it off knowing full well that to irritate Van would mean having to hunt down yet another seamstress.

All parties involved were glad of her common upbringing on her own world as he gave her a stable head on her shoulders to work with. Van may spoil her like the queen she was about to become but she was definitely too well mannered and casual to let it go to her head.

She and Van were unusual people on their own worlds, and for them it worked to their own advantage in the end that they were unusual.

As soon as the dress design was agreed on Hitomi started to relax about the process of the dressmaking. She would have daily fittings in the morning after her workouts so that would allow her time to actually wake up and get comfortable before she would have to stand like a mannequin.

Merle even applauded the dress, as it was definitely different. The differences fit Hitomi to a T and Van was going to fall over himself when he saw her in that dress. Merle giggled to herself upon imagining Van's reaction to seeing Hitomi in her wedding dress. Merle had to admit that it was going to draw comments from the other people that would be attending the wedding.

However she didn't think that Van and Hitomi were going to complain about the plain dress. There was gold trim as a mark of her status on the dress and the crown that would hold her veils. Other than that the dress was shades of blue and in a style that was a combination of the styles of dresses here on Gaea and a style of dress that was apparently native to her lands on the Mystic moon. The combination was stunning.

Even Gaddes was unable to say anything when he saw the agreed on sketch of the dress when it was his turn to take shift for bodyguard for Hitomi. He gawked and then nodded his approval knowing full well that the seamstress that was working with Hitomi was one that was very imaginative and easy to work with in other things.

As they left the room to let the woman get started on her dresses for the wedding and for everyday things Gaddes jiggled the woman's arm and thumbed down the hall. "You look like you have been cooped up too long. How bout a run Hitomi to get the kink's out of your system before you have to sit down again for a while?"

The suggestion was sound and sounded like fun to Hitomi and so she nodded. Around the palace she wore her skirts and shorts unless it was a cooler day, then she would wear her longer pants. But as it was she was in one of her skirts and was ready for a good run. Taking off into a slow jog to get the kinks worked out of her muscles and to warm up she found Gaddes keeping up easily with her.

As they ran about the halls of the palace at varying speeds they found themselves in areas not often used, and then in area that were used on a daily basis. Hitomi was going to have to ask some of that palace help about some of that when they all had the time to go on a more formal tour of the place. Especially now that she was going to have to know it inside out.

Her days continued to go along those lines with random interval visits from Van as he tried to keep up with her on her runs or as they went from class to class or fittings. He always stayed with her at night though and she knew that it was for the both of them.

Hitomi no longer needed the guard but preferred to keep one of the old group that Gaddes used to captain with her for company or one of the others with her. She had a lot of questions and she had an informal class time with Merle everyday at the times that Merle was around so that questions could be answered and laws discussed.

Days flew by and all too soon it was right on top of the wedding. The night before Van and Hitomi were not allowed to see each other. Gaddes stayed with Van and Merle stayed with Hitomi to make certain that they did not sneak out to see each other, as they all knew how close the two were.

It had taken Van a long time to admit his feelings for Hitomi. Now that he had, Merle and Gaddes were both determined to give them every chance to act on those feelings. For everyone that knew Van and Hitomi as well as his closest friends did, there was no better match for the two than each other.

Van would give the world to Hitomi had she asked for it, and Hitomi would give everything in her power to save Van and those she had come to think of as family on Gaea from the pain and the suffering that they all endured during the war.

As it was the soon to be wedded couple were going through little personal hells of their own as they stayed up most of the night, a little problem that was unknown to the other. Hitomi was nervous as any bride would be the night of her wedding and couldn't help but pace the room as she had all sorts of little scenarios play out in her mind.

Merle was having a hard time sleeping as it was as she was keeping an eye on Hitomi and trying to keep the woman calm. It was hard to believe that the woman that had faced down two of the most dangerous men on Gaea with out so much as flinching was this nervous about her wedding.

"Hitomi. You need to calm down and rest, I know that Van is as nervous as you are but there is no excuse for it. Nothing will go wrong at the wedding tomorrow and you two will finally be together as you both need." Merle walked over to the woman and hugged her.

"I am here to talk to so you don't need to go through all this alone you know." She muttered calmly as she hopped up on the bed and patted for Hitomi to sit next to her. Hit with sudden inspiration she smiled softly and as Hitomi sat next to the cat woman, Merle started humming.

It was an old song but the familiarity of the tune and the actions Merle went through soon had Hitomi relaxed and asleep. Dreams would invade the sleeping bride to be, but they would not be so alarming that they would wake her.

On the other side of the castle Van was having an equally hard time sleeping, but for a different reason. He was worried about Hitomi. This worry was taken out in a fight with Gaddes and a longer talk with the man, as Allen would be there in the morning. Gaddes knew what his former boss would say to Van and so took those words and tried to comfort Van as best he could until they both were so tired that they fell asleep for no other reason than they were tired. 


	15. Chapter 15

The day dawned and as the couple were preparing for the ceremony, the weather did not look promising for the ceremony, or the celebration that was to be held afterwards.

Looking out of the window as she was being dressed and the final settings were being put into place, Hitomi could only sigh. Here it was, her wedding day and looking back on her hopes and dreams of her younger years she honestly had no idea that it would be happening like this. She smiled a little as she thought about Van but her slightly somber mood returned as she noted that it looked like the clouds were intent on not going anywhere.

Merle walked into the room to catch her looking out the window again with that same somber look on her face as she had when she left to retrieve something. "Hitomi Kanzaki, I don't want to catch you with that long look on your face. You are getting married today and to Van-sama of all people. If he were to catch you with that look on your face you would scare the life out of him right now."

Hitomi looked over at Merle as her sharp tones brought her attention about. Thinking about Van she could only smile. Knowing that her friend was right about the fact that her with a long face would scare the life out of her fianc? she looked around and wondered where the necklace was that was supposed to go with the dress. She and Shara had agreed on the design because it would also go well with a necklace. No matter the piece.

She had been gifted with several and the night before she and Merle had chosen one of them to be worn with the dress that day. Surprised to find it missing, she looked at Merle who suddenly had a guilty look on her face. "Merle, where is the necklace?"

"I had a better idea. So I took the necklace and hid it. Instead you are going to wear this necklace." Turning her hand over, Hitomi's pendant dropped and swung on the chain that went with it.

Hitomi smiled. Merle was right of course. It was something old, and very precious to her and it would be a startling counterpoint to the dress, and reminder to the people just who was getting married that day. "Of course." She smiled.

Merle hopped up and placed the necklace around her neck before stepping back to admire her choice and it's effect. Nodding sharply to herself she smiled at Hitomi.

The woman had loosened up some that morning and was now waiting for the honor guard, headed by Allen, to escort her to the ceremony. Hitomi had instructed one of the servants on how to use the camera and when. Being sharp the woman picked it up quickly and left Hitomi's mind at ease.

"Still nervous?" The cat woman chanced the question hoping it would open Hitomi up a little more.

"Of course. I am getting married today, father and mother aren't here to see it, and then there is the fact that Murphy's Law really seems to apply here on Gaea." Seeing the confused look on Merle's face she went on to explain.

"Murphy's law states that "If something can go wrong, it will, and at the worst possible moment." I do not want to have to deal with that today." There was understandable fear of that as Merle realized that Hitomi's little law really did seem to apply on Gaea.

"Hitomi, if someone, or something does go wrong here today, you can just about bet that all of Gaea would raise arms to defend the wedding. Nothing will happen so just relax and take the time to enjoy all of the new sensations." The wisdom of that suggestion sat with Hitomi and she took a deep breath and as she settled, her muscles visibly relaxed.

"That's better. Now, I know that you must be starving so I am going to sneak you a bite to eat so you don't fall apart on us later on OK?" Merle didn't even wait for an answer, instead she opened the door and left leaving two of the guards that were out side of the door in charge and the maids on the inside to take care of Hitomi for the small amount of time that she would be away.

On the other side of the castle Gaddes had his hands full with trying to keep Van calmer than he was. "Van, you gotta calm down or Hitomi is gonna wonder if you don't know something that is going to happen."

"Right. I am more worried about what might happen. I want Hitomi to get through this with out a spot of trouble. If not I am going to go head hunting." He growled the last part out, a small fire lighting in his eyes.

"Easy Van. Nothing is going to happen to you or Hitomi today. Just about the entire world of Gaea will make certain to that. Everything you two have done for this world is known and it is because of this that you and Hitomi will probably be the most well blessed couple on both worlds." Gaddes placed his hand on Van's shoulder knowing full well that the king was about to get up and go look for Hitomi just to make certain that she was all right.

Van calmed some but in a quick conference between Gaddes and Merle, it was agreed that the two had the same fears and that if today didn't go as planned, they would probably go haring off on their own to take on whoever ruined their day. To that end Gaddes called out the reserve guards and gave out swift instructions as to what to look for. Nothing was to go amiss.

Outside of the castle, preparations were being finalized and at long last Hitomi's honor guard came to retrieve her. Her only companion from the friends she had made in her stays in the country was Merle. She knew better than anyone how much she had gone through.

Van and his honor guard lead by Gaddes headed out to their position and in keeping with tradition neither saw the other. Hitomi was starting to fidget and Merle broke into a smile. This was the moment she and most of Gaea were waiting for.

The clouds still hung low and threatened rain, but the ceremony proceeded without interruption. Proceeded that is until out of nowhere a hover ship came out of the clouds with an imposing and disturbing lack of banners.

Surprised as the crowd was, Hitomi and Van looked at the hovering ship defiantly, both upset that their wedding day had been interrupted.

Instead of the general attack that they had been expecting from the ship, Hitomi's warning came too late as the flash of what was to happen came to her mind moments before the knife struck Van square in the chest. As Van struggled to stay up, Gaddes and Allen went strait to the 'melef's that were standing in salute of the couple and took off towards the battle ship while the reserve guard moved swiftly through the crowd and disarmed all who were in attendance.

Hitomi eased Van to the ground even as the guards escorted Millerna to them. Hitomi's eyes wide in disbelief she quickly regained control of self and mind as her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Digging into Van's pocket for the energist that was never far from him she clasped her pendant and focusing her mind, reached out for Escaflowne. "Please help Van."

Her silent plea reached the white dragon and in a rare moment of movement the 'melef leaped to the sky out of the glade and made it's change into the Dragon. Flying swiftly it soon landed near Hitomi who found the strength to look into the glowing eyes of the guymelef and returned the energist to it's place in it's heart.

Sensing the need of the two whose fate had been irreversibly twined with its own, the 'melef changed to the guardian and took up Hitomi. Hitomi had never piloted a guymelef in her life but somehow she knew that the white guardian was aiding her as she sat in its hand and looked at the flying fortress.

Knowing that the source of the attack was there Hitomi became part of the change and found herself with the guide wires of Escaflowne in her hands as she took up her fianc?s cause and left Millerna behind in order to fight the ones that would cause her and the ones she loved harm.

As they flew together, Hitomi realized that the fortress was flying away from them. She caught the feeling of fear from the ship and knew that they had not expected the woman to waken the guardian 'melef.

Her smil was feral as she flew Escaflowne strait at the fortress knowing that as she landed it would be enough to just get whomever headed up this attack. She knew the feeling of power and it scared her. She was not about to let power and hatred change her future again.

As Escaflowne landed it changed again and Hitomi scrambled to the shoulder of the 'melef to get the best view she could and then called out to the frightened and screaming folk below. "I will not harm any one of you so long as the one responsible for the attack on Van is brought to me."

She noticed that several 'melefs had been brought to bear on her and as she turned she could feel the spirit of Van with her helping her to guide and understand the Guardian. Secure in the knowledge that she would not loose, she looked about as Escaflowne drew its sword for combat.

Van was still in control and too much damage in combat would kill him, if that knife hadn't already. With that in mind Hitomi gathered her collective calm and looked about with sight and mind. "Where is the one that attacked Van." She whispered to herself.

As her mind sought the perpetrator, her eyes watched for the attack that the melef was on guard for. Thanks to her vigilance, the attack that did come was averted and the death of the other pilot avoided.

"I told you that I would not harm you if you would just bring the mind behind this attack to me. Who is your leader!" She called out again. Signaling to Escaflowne that she wished to stand on the ground the huge being knelt and she gathered her skirts to hop down.

Her hair a bit longer, but not much more so that when she had been in Fanelia her first trip to Gaea, she was a sight for the ragged troops that mustered before her. Her pendant glowed and with dangerous eyes she looked about her, trusting what she felt to be the direction that the person behind this to be in.

"My lady, Van has been mortally wounded. Your will done." A ragged soldier spoke to the shadow on the throne. Despite his bearing and words, something screamed out fear to the woman on the seat and she lashed out.

"Something bothers you. Even frightens you. Tell me, did you loose your man in the attack?" Her saccharine voice held the notes of danger and the man stepped back almost in fear.

"N-no m'lady, but the woman from the Mystic Moon found a way to call the dragon from its slumber. She comes to attack this fortress now."

Leaning forward into the light Narine's hate filled face looked out to the man. "You know what to do. Kill her. I am not about to let her have the chance to see that Van recovers. It is because of her that I lost everything, and I am going to make certain that she pays for it."

As the fighters came up to the seer to attack the Guymelef protected her by slamming the tip of the blade into the ground just before her as an impromptu shield.

Eyes focused on the vision in her mind Hitomi left Escaflowne to the deck she had landed on and walked through the guards. They had tried to stop her, but the light her pendant gave off throbbed in time with the light from Escaflowne's crystal. It protected her from the blades that fell about her as she moved.

Entering the main area of the flying fortress she headed in a trance like state unerringly to the room that held Narine. For those that took a good look into the woman's eyes found they could not bar her way and avoided her at all costs.

It was a cold dark look that they were not familiar with. But deep inside they all followed their instincts to a man and left her alone. Those that had been ignorant enough to not look, or to ignore the feelings of dread were swept out of the way with little effort.

Entering the room, that cold look was turned full on Narine, as the princess was made aware that her inner sanctum had been violated. "Give yourself up Narine. You will be tried in Fanelia."

"You think that I, the princess of the Eastern Lands, would answer to a common court?" The contempt in her voice was understood but Hitomi moved forward and in a show of speed and strength she had Narine's hands twisted up behind her back in a painful manner while moving her forward.

"If Van dies because of your blatant stupidity you will not have to worry about court. Allen, Gaddes, Lord Chid, King Aston, Princess Millerna, will have you killed in public for the murder of the royal house of Fanelia. Van has no son to carry on for him when he leaves this world. You kill him and you will ruin a country, as my last act I will make certain that you will pay for your crimes if he does not survive."

Her sibilant voice and rage enhanced strength served to shake the saucy princess out of her attitude as she got a good look into the woman's eyes. It was in those ice filled depths that she got her first taste of real fear, and it chilled her very soul. 


	16. Chapter 16

Hitomi walked in stony silence back to Escaflowne. In that silence she managed to convey that no one would applaud Narine for her actions that day and that most of the people would see her dead for this.

The small knot of fear that rose in Narine's gut made itself painfully aware as she realized that Hitomi was indeed the one that had come on the dragon. As Escaflowne knelt before the princess and temporary pilot Hitomi knew that it was time to go back. She was thinking but still, she let her emotions guide her this far. To allow them to guide her any farther would be folly.

As Escaflowne took them up and deposited them on it's back, Hitomi again experienced the rush of the transformation and the knowledge of how to handle the guide wires.

Narine had no idea how to handle this situation and so wanted to try to jump down when she realized that they were a rather high distance from the ground. Hitomi's trained strength held onto the woman even as she took the guide wires in one hand to take them back to the castle.

It was touch and go, but Gaddes and Allen helped Millerna to put Van together again. The knife was sharp and clean so infection was not a worry. However, it had pierced the heart and Van was in grave danger of dying unless he could be sewn back to a whole.

So they started the surgery to save two lives. Knowing that Hitomi would return to Van, Millerna worked carefully. It was touch and go for a long while and in the middle of the procedure it was made known that Hitomi had returned with the mastermind of the attack.

Millerna paused a moment to regain control over herself and continued with the careful work that would piece together all of the damaged pieces of Van's heart.

As Hitomi and Escaflowne landed in the courtyard, the dragon turned once again back into the guardian melef and set the two women on the ground. As the guards ran up to take Narine away, Hitomi told them to wait a moment and hopping up to Escaflowne removed the energist from the throbbing heart.

Now dormant it was noted in the surgery room that Van had stopped fighting the anesthetics and instead, dropped into a resting sleep. One less thing to worry about, Millerna moved to carefully sew the damaged muscle back together.

Outside, Hitomi took the woman in hand herself, knowing that the guards were a little hesitant on how to handle this prisoner and with their willing assistance, took her down to the prison part of the great castle. "You will stay here until the trial for your actions can be convened. You will have food and water and a standing tub will be brought down twice a week for you to bathe. But you will not leave this cell." Her icy pronouncement sent shivers down the two guards that got picked for first round guard watch and as she turned away; they both made a vow to never piss her off in the future.

As soon as she was out of sight, Hitomi ran full out to the room that she had been told that Millerna was using for the surgery. There was a chair set outside for her and as she sat down she held both her pendant and the drag-energist with only the hopes that Van would survive this latest trial.

Celena and Merle found her not too much later and sat next to her giving what comfort they could to the woman who was supposed to have a grand wedding with nothing to go wrong.

"Merle, Narine was behind that attack. She didn't want me to have Van, so she thought that killing him would solve her problems." A lone tear slid down her cheek as her dusty and now slightly ragged dress swirled about her.

Merle hissed and Celena looked ready to spit tacks. "She isn't going to get away with this one. I was told to tell you that things are touch and go with Van, but Millerna thinks that if everything goes well, Van should make as full a recovery as possible." Celena repeated the news as her brother had told her to.

Hitomi stood and nodded. "There is much to be done in the time that Van is in there and with the responsibilities now laying with me until Van recovers, I will need your help now more than ever Merle."

Merle nodded even as Hitomi turned to Celena. "Please have my maids have my court wear ready. I am not married yet and so I will not don the wearings of a queen when I have not been crowned."

Celena nodded at the wisdom of that thought and took off to roust Hitomi's maids. To Merle she gave the more important task. "Merle, I need you to take Lord Dero and Lady Karis to the conference room and set up a meal and guards. This is going to be a trying time, in more than one way."

Merle nodded and took off in her dress and left Hitomi a moment to think. Having thought a moment about her situation she wondered just how many of the Fanelian locals and loyalists would support her actions.

Shaking that thought off she moved swiftly to her quarters and prepared to meet with the leaders of the Eastern Lands. When she was ready she moved with a purposeful step to the meeting room and composed herself before entering. This was not going to be easy.

Merle was already entertaining the guests with out mentioning the reason they were singled out when Hitomi entered. It was noted by the Chalons that though a fire burned behind her eyes, Hitomi also carried an air of sadness with her as she moved about.

"Please have a seat." She asked simply. As Hitomi and Merle sat she started.

"As you both know, Van and I were to be married this day." Pausing as the two nodded she moved on. "This ceremony was interrupted by an attack from an unknown agent in the audience. Taking our moment of distraction at the appearance of the flying fortress this agent has almost killed Lord Van."

"We saw what happened, please, how is Van doing? We had heard that Princess Millerna is now with him." Dero looked almost displeased that Hitomi was not with her fianc? in his moment of need. Upset that is, until he found out why she had called them to counsel.

"With the approval of Princess Millerna, and of Lady Celena and Lady Merle here. I have taken it upon myself to hold the lands of Fanelia for Van until such time as he is able to rule again. I have chosen a small group of people that I trust to give me counsel in this time of need, but it is you that I need to speak with now."

Again Dero looked displeased with the announcement and Karis mirrored his sentiments until logic prevailed. Who better to lead the country than the one that would be sharing in the duties later on? Better yet a person that the people all know and liked very well.

Looking about she waited a moment longer. "As you may or may not have seen, The guymelef Escaflowne answered my plea for help. In doing so I was able to bring the mastermind behind this attack back to the Fanelian Castle to face a just trial."

Lord and Lady Chalon had not known this and looking at her they wondered why they were being told.

"Lord Dero, Lady Karis, What Hitomi has not said yet in this whole situation is that the perpetrator of this act is none other than Narine Chalon." Merle finished for Hitomi and both ladies looked at the Eastern Lands contingent waiting for their reaction.

It was one of shock and amazement. Karis looked to Dero begging to know if this could be the truth or a lie when Hitomi interrupted them. "I am sorry, but the fortress that came and interrupted our ceremony housed a large band of ruffians and in the inner sanctum sat Narine. She did not look repentant and she practically confessed to me that she was indeed the one that planned this whole attack, just to spite me"  
"She feels that she will not have to stand trial. But as the Leader of Fanelia in Van's stead, I ask you to not interfere with the trial process. Daughter of a ruler or not, she did instigate an attack on the sovereign of another nation and Van may yet die because of it." Hitomi let the hatred for the act save her from the tears she felt coming as she felt for Van and for the moment could not feel him.

"If you wish, Lord and Lady Chalon, you will not be restricted from seeing your daughter at any time, however we trust you to not discuss anything that will have bearing on the trial." Merle knew that this would ease the tension between them all and so offered it as a peace offering of sorts.

Karis, despite her training as an ambassador, was still a mother and because of this she and Dero know that they would be excluded from the trial. They were still able to see their daughter and they knew that Hitomi was right. Despite her station, Narine would still have to stand trial for the crime of attacking Van.

It was at that moment that there was a knock on the door and the guards let Gaddes in. Having taken only the time to wash the blood and other fluids from his hands, he looked at Hitomi wearily and nodded to the Chalons.

"Lord Van lives, for now." Pulling up a chair to the table he was welcomed by Hitomi's worried eyes and the others ready to listen to any details he might have.

"Any strain on his heart other than sleep for the next week may rip open the careful work Princess Millerna has done. They are getting Van settled and closed up, but Allen told me to come and inform you of what the king's status is."

"For which we are grateful Gaddes, get something to eat." Merle pointed to the platters of meats and breads while Hitomi asked a vital question.

"Gaddes, who guards Van when he is installed in his chambers?" The worried look on her face plainly told of the worry that another attack may come before Van could even be moved.

Gaddes acknowledged the worry and nodded. "Allen is taking first shift tonight followed by myself and others of the crew from the Crusade." He took a bite and thinking a moment as he chewed and swallowed he knew that the question was going to be asked so he answered it for her. "The entire palace is on high guard until the trial is over and Van is well enough to fend for himself."

Nodding Hitomi and Merle looked to the Chalons and smiled, if a bit stiffly. "You are welcome to stay here until such time as the fate of Narine is decided. If you like, I will take you down to see her now."

Hitomi extended her graces, as she knew that the elder Chalons were not to blame for this attack on Van. Separating them in her mind was hard for her, but she knew that they would hold to their word. It was late in the evening now and even though Gaddes wanted nothing more than to sleep, he knew that Hitomi needed a guard with her.

Merle saw the drooping guard captain and smiled softly. "Go to rest Gaddes, you have to be up all too soon for your shift to guard Van-sama. I will make certain that Hitomi-san is taken care of."

Looking to Hitomi for back up Hitomi nodded. "Get some rest Gaddes, I will be in to see Van soon enough."

Knowing that he was beaten, Gaddes stood and made his courtesies to the Eastern leaders and then left them for the night. He was so tired it was a wonder that he found his bed at all.

As Gaddes left Hitomi stood and looked at the Chalons. "Please. I know that you wish to see Narine, she is this way."

Leading them out she noticed that there was a shadow over all of them and as she looked about she noticed that there were guards in practically every nook and cranny as well as one following them.

Moving down to the holding cells she explained to the Chalons how their daughter would be handled while in custody and set the parenting minds at ease. As they came to a stop in front of the cell that held Narine they all saw that she had again retreated to the shadows and glared at Hitomi before noticing that her parents were there.

Moving up to the bars they could see that she had not even shed any tears about her predicament. "Mama, papa, I see you have come to get me out of here. Thank goodness, I thought I was going to have to actually watch the bars."

Karis looked at Narine and then at the ground while Dero gave his only daughter a look that made her cringe. "Narine, you will be staying in the custody of Fanelia's royal house until your trial. Lady Hitomi explained everything to us and we are in agreement with her. She will be allowed to keep you on the terms she has set for you and you will face just punishment for attacking Fanelia's king."

Dero's voice was unshakable as he told Narine what she was going to be doing. It did not make her happy as she looked about to the faces and not finding any sympathy in any of them.

"But Father." Then the import of his last sentence hit her. "Van is not dead?"

"No, stupid girl, Van is enough of a swordsman to know how to take a blow like that. But you still pierced his heart. If he does die I will make certain that the punishment is ten times that of your punishment if he lives." Merle's fur was standing on end in her anger and her pronouncement surprised even Hitomi.

"Lord and Lady Chalon, you are welcome to stay in the chambers you had when you last came to Fanelia. If you need any help getting there from here ask any of the guards. But until later times when we can all speak again, I must bid you good night."

Taking Merle by the arm she directed the thoroughly pissed cat woman out of the jailing area and into the mainstay of the castle. She knew exactly how Merle was feeling and as she bid her good night understood the bond between the friends.

For herself, Hitomi did not sleep, instead she moved strait to Van's rooms and was admitted. Looking at Van on the bed she could see all too clearly that he was still brushing with death. She took out the energist that she had carried with her and placed it into the king's pocket.

He was so pale. The loss of the blood combined with the shock his body was in served to turn his normally warm tones to a scary shade of pale gray. Taking up his hand Hitomi sat next to the bed and allowed herself to weep for the first time that day. 


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning dawned bright and as the sun crept across the bedspread that covered the Fanelian king, it also found Hitomi still there still in the chair but her head resting on her arms on the bed with one hand twined with Van's.

Gaddes came in to check on the pair as he and Allen had done occasionally through the night. They had both agreed that this was going to be a trying time for everyone as they had found out from Merle that Hitomi was taking over in Van's stead.

Knowing what was going on they strove to give the couple as much time together as possible. On the side they made other arrangements. As they knew that this would be a while yet, they informed the priest that the ceremony had to be completed as soon after Van woke up as possible.

What they didn't know was that Hitomi and Millerna had conspired to be in the room whenever he did awaken, just to make him take a dose that would put him back into a resting slumber again. They were taking no chances with his heart and as each day passed, they saw better color in Van as his sleeping health slowly returned to him.

It was a week later when all of the rulers of the countries of Gaea had finally been informed of the information about the attack on Van and the outcome of the surgery. Ruling the worried country was not easy for Hitomi as she had to give a status report each day as to how Van was doing as well as write answers to the daily missives asking her for the status of the now quietly resting king.

Hitomi moved a desk into the bedroom as well as a spare cot so that she could stay by Van as much as possible. King Aston had released Allen from his duties temporarily to serve on Hitomi's counsel and to guard Van. Like the other leaders of the world, he too worried about the sharp young man that was Fanelia's king. He genuinely liked Hitomi and knew that letting his daughter and his best go to help was the least he could do for the couple that had done much for Gaea.

Each time Van had awoken, he ate a little and then took the drought that would make him sleep again. He didn't seem too worried about the fate of his country when he saw Hitomi at the desk, writing letter with Merle helping her with the wording.

All he did was softly call Hitomi's name and knew that he had never seen anything so beautiful as her eyes, even when they were worried, turned upon him. Smiling slightly even though he was in an incredible amount of pain from his body healing, he managed to grip Allen's hand and Allen reassured Millerna that Van had not lost any of his focus.

Checking him over Merle had disappeared down to the kitchen to get a small meal for Van. For as long as he had been asleep, he had not eaten much of anything and it showed in the way his bones were starting to show through his skin. Merle knew what would put the nutritional needs to rights with out upsetting anything that might still be sensitive.

While Merle was in the kitchen, Hitomi was backing up Millerna's words that he still needed to sleep to recover. If Allen and Millerna didn't convince the young king that staying in bed was to his best interest, the look Hitomi turned on him most certainly did. Kissing her softly to reassure her that he still loved her, he waved off the need for an explanation of what happened stating that he saw it all through the eyes of Escaflowne.

Surprising the others was not what he had planned on doing, but it is what ended up happening when they realized that his blood bond with the 'melef was still in effect. Hitomi knew that the bond was still active and smiled, shooing the doctor and the guard out of the room and letting Merle out on her own. She wanted some time with Van before he had to go back to sleep.

When the three came back in later in the evening, Van was well asleep and Hitomi was writing letters by lamplight. Merle bristled at Hitomi for forgoing her evening meal and left the room immediately to remedy the situation.

"Merle's right Hitomi. You can not afford to get sick or hurt because you have a single mindedness that rivals Van." Millerna smiled slightly as she talked to the woman that sat before them.

"There is a lot to be done, I guess I lost track of the time." Hitomi looked honestly contrite and as Millerna looked at Allen, the three agreed that making Hitomi stop and take breaks occasionally would be in all of their best interest.

After eating, the pool yard was lit brightly and Merle dragged Hitomi out for an evening swim just to get her out of the room and into some activity. Protesting at first Hitomi realized she had been beaten when Gaddes, and Millerna came in to sit in the room to watch Van while Allen was outside of the door guarding.

Tired, but feeling better for the sport that Merle had imposed on her, Hitomi realized that she had locked her self up with Van too long. She acceded to Millerna's request that she get some exercise everyday to take some of the stress out of her system and to get a get schedule put together so that she wouldn't feel so rushed and pushed into the corner all of the time in dealing with Van, country, and matters of State.

Several more days of imposed sleep passed before Van was allowed to stay awake on his own. He knew that he was no where near well enough to be up and about as his body naturally forced him back to sleep after about an hour or two of being up and talking with Hitomi and the others about the future of Fanelia.

Despite the reassurances that he had received between his sleeps, Van knew that Hitomi was struggling with the task of putting together the trial for Narine. At Lord and Lady Chalon's request, Hitomi did post pone the trial until Van was awake and well enough to answer for himself at the trial.

Hitomi was not going to be able to sit on the bench to mediate the trial, as she was not yet the ruling Lady of Fanelia. However, if Van were able to attend the trial, then they would make the trial days as short as needed to accommodate that Van was not yet up to his full health.

Narine on the other hand was finding out that despite the way her accommodations were set up in the jailing part of the castle. There was actually sense to it and that she was actually quite comfortable once she got used to the idea that she would probably be there for a while.

Hitomi was looking forward to the trial for one and knowing that she would probably questioned severely by both sides that were being represented she knew that in her heart, Van would never let anything happen to her.

She had forgotten about her parents for a time in all of the rush to get things put together, but the camera that was to be used at the ceremony and the reception was on her desk and only a few pictures had been taken. Most of those had been of the castle and the insides.

Thinking about her parents she talked with Van about the problem of explaining why the wedding had been postponed they both agreed that the facts as they were might cause them to change their minds about allowing Hitomi to stay in such a dangerous situation, even if she accepted the dangers as she had.

"Don't worry Hitomi. We will be together, one way or another. I promise." If there was one thing that Hitomi had learned over the last couple of years. It was that Van's promises were to be trusted. She also knew that there wasn't any real way for her parent's to keep her from coming to Gaea if she wished and so was comforted by the fact that her parent's may see reason and understand in the end.

Van's strength and endurance had built up over the two weeks that he had been allowed to wake up and sleep on his own and now he had been up for about six hours, just talking to and holding Hitomi gently.

She was mindful of his stitches and made certain that if they were pulling that he let her know. He was allowed to get up for necessary things now and Van was surprised that such small tasks exhausted him.

Together though they took care of each other, as he was now awake when Hitomi usually needed a break and was able to pull her away from the duties of ruling Fanelia. He also took the time to answer her questions as to how he ruled and they shared many stories.

Allen was able to make short trips back to Asturia now that Van was well on his way to a full recovery to make reports to King Aston. Hitomi knew exactly what was in those reports and knew that their friend was not betraying them in any way with what he was telling the king.

Hitomi had court to attend to the next day and it was those days that she dreaded. She needed Van there as well as Allen, Merle, and Millerna. Van had not taken back the position of ruler of Fanelia and he made it clear to those that might have spoken out against Hitomi's rule that he trusted her to rule wisely and justly in his stead. She had not done him injustice and he was able to attend more as a counselor than as Fanelia's King.

Millerna had judged the stitches to be healing quite nicely and as she okayed the couple to be together at night she knew that they wouldn't do anything to hurt Van. They took up their old sleeping arrangements and that night Hitomi fell asleep to Van's quiet reassurances that she would do fine at court the next morning and that soon Van would be able to start Narine's trial.

With his arms around her, they fell into a quiet sleep that left even Merle stunned. Normally the two tossed and turned in their beds from dreams or nightmares. Allen knew why it was that they could be so quiet in their sleep and explained to Merle that their hearts knew that they were together and that Van was getting better. To that end it eased two troubled minds when they were finally allowed to be together again and thus quieted their sleep.

Merle thought about it and nodded. It made sense in a way, she knew that she had trouble sleeping when Van was alone and trying to find Hitomi because she was troubled by his own troubled heart and mind. Now that Van and Hitomi were going to finally get their wish, she was considerably eased.

Court had been in session for several hours now and as Hitomi passed judgments and offered compromises that seemed to be logical to her point of view, and explained them, she found that she was gaining more and more support and respect from the nobles of Fanelia and of the other lands that were guests for the day of court to see what she would do in court as Ruling Lady.

The surprise to the courtiers that had attended was the fact that Van was in attendance. Dressed in his own court garments he sat in his place but deferred the proceedings and decisions to Hitomi.

During the break for a meal, Van answered questions about his own recovery, but left the technical questions for Millerna to answer. Gaddes and Allen practically hovered about the couple and when they were asked about it, they could only smile.

"We promised several people that you would heal up well enough Van that you and Hitomi could get married. We also promised that Hitomi would never have the chance to get attacked in her position as she is now. Finally we have accepted on Hitomi's behalf a wedding gift of extra guards from the countries of Astoria, the Eastern Lands, and from Chid himself for the wedding."

Hitomi chuckled at Van's surprise at the number of extra guards that would be attending the wedding in the capacity of security. "Love, you need to keep in mind that you did a great thing for Gaea during the Great War. To that end you have made many friends and even more allies."

He hugged her gently and looked into her eyes smiling. "You have done great things for Gaea too Hitomi. Don't you ever forget that." Kissing her on her forehead they moved off to the court again as Merle called it back to session.

The day progressed and the court was cut short when Van started losing his attention to the details. The nobles understood and with their own personal retinues waiting outside of the court, they made certain that the way for the couple was cleared before allowing Gaddes and Allen to clear the court of the nobles and those that had come for smaller trials.

As they got back to their chambers Hitomi hugged Van close and was comforted by his strong arms wrapping around her. "Van, I wish you hadn't been attacked. Why is it that we can never have a happy ever after and be done with it?"

Having finally vented her frustration at the entire situation that brought them to this point, Hitomi had surprised Van with the question even as he looked down at her slightly shorter stature and smiled softly.

"Because we are who we are. Adversity is a part of our lives and if it meant that I got to stay with you for eternity, I wouldn't change anything." Looking at her and memorizing every line and sparkle in her eyes he kissed her softly in reassurance.

Hitomi was surprised at the kiss but accepted what Van was trying to say in word and action and returned the kiss fully. Soon they settled down for the evening and while Van dozed softly in the bed Hitomi finished off a few missives, One to her parents and got them all ready to be sent out.

The letter to her parents she focused on and watched as it disappeared from her hand in a small column of light back to the Mystic Moon where she knew it would eventually find it's way back to her parents.

The night was young yet, but Hitomi was as tired as Van seemed to be. Calling it in early she bathed and prepared for bed before crawling in with her sleeping fianc?. As she curled up next to him so that she could be near him but not disturb him in his own sleep, she felt him turn over and wrap his arms around her as he always did. Looking at him she noticed that he was still asleep. Smiling gently she caressed his face before drifting into the soft folds of sleep herself. 


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning dawned and as the sun came up there was a scolding that could be heard from almost all corners of the palace as Millerna's voice rose in righteous anger. "Hitomi Kanzaki how could you!?"

"I made certain that Van did not strain himself. But you have complained about my inactivity and Van was getting twitchy to get out and do something. So I helped him down to the pool and he stayed in the shallow end while I swam around." Hitomi fired back in defense. She added as an after thought. "You have to admit that he looks a lot better for the small amount of exercise that he had this morning."

Van was sitting there with his arms around Hitomi looking at the scene looking half amused by it. There was something about Hitomi's fiery spirit that had not dimmed at all through out everything that they had been through that thoroughly enchanted him.

Dangerous, spirited and completely loyal he knew that she was holding up for herself as much as she was defending him having gone out at all. He had been getting anxious to get out lately and it was after several days of badgering his loving fiancИe about it that he was allowed that short respite to all of the bed rest he had enforced.

Granted he understood why both parties were arguing and he knew that they all cared for him. But if this kept up Hitomi was going to have to play her trump card and he had a feeling she was holding the argument back for occasions sake.

"You may have made certain that Van did not strain himself and the wounds may be well closed, but there is just too much risked with unnecessary movement. His heart still isn't completely healed and to strain that may set him back dangerously far. Impeding his recovery farther than things have already." Millerna was not about to let it go and Van could see Hitomi making the decision to use the argument when a quiet voice spoke up from the doorway.

"Would you rather have had Lord Van doing sword play with Allen, or even teaching Lady Hitomi how to use the blade?" Gaddes leaned up against the door frame as Millerna whipped around to face the new voice to the argument. As she realized who it was she groaned in resignation. Van was obviously not going to help her in this case, and Hitomi and Gaddes seemed to be in cahoots on the whole idea.

"I suppose that a little," and she stressed the little, "Activity other than the court and hearings would be good for you Van. But so help me if you strain yourself into a relapse I will hunt you down myself Van Slanzar de Fanel." Her low voiced threat sent a shiver through both lovers even as they kept their neutral triumphant faces.

As Millerna left for the better part of the day it was time for the two to get ready for court and announce that in a week court would convene for the trial of Narine Chalon.

The day came and passed with little excitement beyond the announcement that the trial would proceed the next week. It wasn't a lot of time, but it had given both sides the time needed to try and finish getting their cases together. Narine was not going to be able to have a very strong defense with Lady Hitomi's testimony and the number of witnesses at the wedding to testify that Lord Van had been hit, and that Lady Hitomi had indeed taken the Guymelef Escaflowne to the floating fortress and retrieved the Lady Narine. No one at the time had known that it was Lady Narine that had instigated the attack. But they also knew that Lady Hitomi had great powers of insight and that her word was going to be a powerful conviction against Lady Narine.

Narine's parents knew that she was guilty by the things she had said in the recent past while she was in the dungeon. Unless a miracle happened, there was not going to be a way for the girl to escape a death sentence for attacking the sovereign of another nation, and interrupting a ceremony of state.

Narine on the other hand was working furiously with her advisors and counsel for her defense. They knew that to cast question on Lady Hitomi's state of mind before and after the attack might be the only way that she might get out of this with her neck intact. Looking about she smiled darkly. Not only would she destroy Lady Hitomi's credibility with this trial that she would be standing, she would also ruin her chances of becoming ruling lady of Fanelia. This would leave the way open for her to take the throne after the people drove their beloved savior back to the Mystic Moon. Narine had a plan. Now there was only time to wait and execute it.

Time passed and as they waited Hitomi and Van stayed together as often as possible, delighting in each of the new and interesting ways that they found to show their affection to each other. Van was learning the delight in seeing Hitomi light up with the flowers he would find for her, or the small things like the morning kiss that would wake her up to their daily duties.

Their swimming excursions in the early mornings were a private thing and as Merle was the only one to watch the doorway to make certain that no one disturbed them they took delight in discovering little contests that slowly helped Van to recover faster than he would have had he been restricted to anything else. The breathing contests under water were fun and as he surfaced he was struck with just how cute Hitomi looked coming up for air with her short hair pulled back by the water.

The ends of these excursions were especially sweet for the two as they held each other in the shallow end of the pool saying nothing but enjoying the sunrise. With a gentle kiss they would pull themselves out of the water. Hitomi noticed that on occasion he would over strain himself and for the rest of the day, would find ways to make him rest. There was no way she wanted a relapse from him. Threat or no from Millerna.

The daily court sessions served to sharpen Van's mind and bring him up to date with the events in his kingdom and with everything that happened between the attack and now he realized that Hitomi had gotten a lot done with the discreet guidance of those that she had wisely chosen for her counsel.

He was proud of her and it showed in his willingness to let her lead the court sessions. Cases were heard and arguments presented with counter arguments made. Hitomi would listen to them all and make sound judgments based on her knowledge from her world and the knowledge that she was quickly picking up from the people of this world.

Looking around the court this day she realized that Van was going to have to take over today to get the people used to his presence in the main seat of the courts before the trial began. He had done just that and was dressed in his kingly vestments as he looked fondly at her in her court vestments. She was his advisor and soon to be his queen. He loved her so much and wanted to make certain that nothing happened to her in these perilous times.

Guard slowly increased around the court upon the arrival of the court date. There was a lot riding on this trial and there were a lot of angry people there. Angry at the holding of Lady Narine and a great deal more, angrier that Van had been attacked at all. There was very little support for the young woman that was getting set on the stand. Fanelian law seldom punished the attacker as they were seldom found after the attack had happened. Instead it focused on the people that hired the attacker and what the motive was. This motive was clear and to try to keep the couple that was so obviously in love with each other apart was not something that Gaddes had an easy time dealing with.

The Fanelian guard captain was tempted to just let Narine deal with the angry crowd on her own. But he had his orders from both Hitomi and Van. Narine was to reach the trial unfettered by the crowd that had gathered and the trial was to remain as uninterrupted as possible.

Hitomi knew that this was going to take some time to resolve and had steeled her will for such an event. No matter the law or the place attempted murders on powerful, popular figures took time. But with out the media to worry about she knew that this would still go faster than any trial on Earth.

Van had many talks with Hitomi as to whether or not she wanted to be in attendance of the trial for any of the days that did not involve her testimony. Hitomi had made it clear to him that she had wanted to stay by his side through the whole thing as it would provide the vision of a united front from that direction.

He had to smile at that. Van knew that Hitomi was right, but it didn't make it any easier for him to deal with as he worked out the panel of judges that would attend the trial. There hadn't been a trial of this magnitude in quite some time and to know that this was going to be one of those trials to rival the war trials did not help Van's nerves at all.

He knew that he was going to have to take the stand and testify as to what he remembered and had seen through the eyes of Escaflowne. This too annoyed him for some reason. They should know that Hitomi and his testimony were going to match very closely for that reason, as he knew that Escaflowne was a part of him, as did Hitomi.

The night before the trial was to commence Hitomi and Van decided to cut their day short for some time that would be just for them. Hitomi had missed Van desperately in the days leading up to this, as they had not had much time to be together other than sleeping and working in the pool. Van knew how she felt and he echoed the sentiments.

They needed some time where they would not be disturbed to just hold each other and talk about what was coming up and be the loving couple that they were. Tempers were running high by this time and with the stress Hitomi had been under in the last few days, she had been getting short with him. He had an idea on how to get her to calm down and that was why he had shortened this day for them.

Gaddes and Merle knew that they were not to be disturbed for any reason that night as Van ran hot water into the large bath they shared in their comfort times. Smiling he followed the directions he had received from the bath maid about the use of the scented oils in the water and soon the hot water was fragrant with the scent of Sandalwood. An oil that Hitomi had gotten as a gift from her parents in the last batch of mail that had come from the Mystic Moon.

As Hitomi entered she smelled the sandalwood and wondered which of the bath maids had been kind enough to start the bath that night. Candles were lit all over the place and there was a disc in her CD player that was playing its soft music through the rooms. Looking about she finally saw Van peeking out of the bathing room smiling at her. There was a boyish charm about that smile. As if he had planned a surprise that he was certain that she would enjoy.

As she sat in her chair in front of the vanity she felt a set of hands start to unclasp the fastenings that held her dress closed. Slowly one by one she felt the dress loosen and finally drop off her shoulders. She wasn't certain if Van had called Sedna in to help her this evening, but if he had she was going to have to thank that wonderful man. She had been short tempered that day when she wasn't in public and she had a lot of apologies to make soon if she was going to stay in the good graces of the castle staff. Granted they had understood her tension. But they were not going to take her bad attitude forever.

As she felt the hands massage her shoulders she relaxed even farther as she tilted her head down to allow those wonderful fingers to work their magic across her tense muscles. However it was when a set of lips connected with the base of her neck that she looked up, her eyes wide open now to see that there were no servants in the room. Instead Van had been pampering her on his own and as she looked into the mirror's surface she saw his smile of mischief as if he knew that he had caught her off guard with this little ruse.

Smiling back at him she turned around to face him and realized that he was running around in his bathrobe. She finished undressing behind the screen and came out in her own bathrobe.

She was beginning to understand what was going on here but she wanted to let Van show her around what was happening this evening. As he led her to the bath he could only think of how very beautiful she was. There was nothing that he wouldn't do for her and this evening was for her. Settling her in the tub he further surprised her by sinking in behind her. Smiling he started by taking the sponge and putting a little of the soap on it, he started to wash her back in circular motions that he had learned were the fastest way to get her to relax.

Hitomi didn't know what to think of everything that was going on. But she did know that Van was trying very hard tonight to make her feel extra special. Smiling gently to herself she let the hot soapy water, the smell of the Sandalwood oils and the sounds of the music coming from her CD player lull her into a more relaxed state.

The servants had reduced the scarring on her body from the accident as much as was possible and yet Van found that these scars seemed to enhance her strange beauty as he washed her. When he was done he pulled her back against him and together they let the hot water ease their stiff, stress tightened muscles until they were both almost the color of the cooked shellfish Hitomi called lobsters.

As he stood up he noticed that the strain of the day that had been mirrored on Hitomi's face earlier had disappeared. Instead there was a look of relaxed contentment. Van smiled gently as he discovered that her servants had the best job of pampering the woman he loved dearly. Taking her up and out of the tub he took her over to the massage table and set her down so that he could dry her. He could see the love and the mild amusement in her eyes as she realized that he was going to be the one to spoil her tonight.

This made him smile in return as he conscientiously dried her off. He had taken the time to put on a bathrobe and at the moment was very glad that he had. He had known what Hitomi looked like before, but there was something about the ambiance tonight that had him gazing at her with something akin to desire in his eyes. They had both promised to wait and he was man enough to contain himself. But that did not mean that he would not dream in the back of his mind. Drying her he finished and helped her into her robe.

The motion had helped restore some of his decorum but Hitomi gave him a look that showed that she knew what he had been thinking about just a few moments ago. Smiling at her he acknowledged her with a nod and then picked her up again and took her over to the bed.

Cuddling with her they spent a quiet evening together just holding each other, occasionally making other motions of love and caring, but otherwise relaxed and enjoyed the amount of time they would have before the trial would start the next day.

It was in this fashion of holding each other that they had fallen asleep and were found the next day. Merle really did not want to have to wake them as they looked so peaceful together sleeping as they were. But she knew that if they weren't ready to face the day, they would get eaten alive in the trial.

So Gaddes stood at the door while Merle went in to wake the sleeping couple up. "Van-sama, Hitomi..." She called softly knowing that she had been heard she continued. "Get up. The trial will commence in a few hours and you both need to be ready."

Van cracked an eye open and nodded at Merle as he made eye contact with her. She smiled and left knowing that he would take on waking Hitomi. Merle didn't know when the last time she had seen Hitomi sleep so deeply and was glad for all of their sakes that they had at least had some time to relax and enjoy each other's company. Because after today she didn't know when the next time would be that those two would have time to relax like they had the last evening.

In the room Hitomi woke up to a quietly insistent Van. She knew that she had to get up, but she didn▓t want to leave his comforting, strong embrace as she knew that today was the start of a long and trying time for the both of them. 


	19. Chapter 19

In preparing for the day, Van and Hitomi each took to separate rooms so that they would have time to collect their separate thoughts. They knew that they were only separated by a wall, and that reassured them more then the number of guards that were in the hallway.

As Hitomi dressed she had Merle with her and was ordering her thoughts by running various situations by the cat woman. Finally Merle chuckled, bringing Hitomi up short. "Why are you laughing Merle?" She asked a trifle testy.

"Hitomi, things are going to turn out OK. I know they will for certain." Merle smiled.

"Oh?" Came the one word challenge to explain herself.

"You haven't had any of your "weird" premonitions about this trial or anything about it. In fact, you haven't had any premonitions since the wedding. I am going to be the optimistic one here and tell you that it is a good thing and that you and Van-sama have nothing to fear about this trial."

Hitomi stopped and thought about what Merle was saying. Thinking back, she knew that it was essentially true. She hadn't had any bad premonitions about the upcoming trial, all that was left now, was to relax, gather her wits, and be ready to support Van should he need her. "You're right Merle. I'm being silly, but you know there is good cause for me to worry."

"I know. But try to leave the worrying to me and Gaddes. Trust me, we have been doing enough of that for the four of us." Merle's wan smile elicited a giggle out of Hitomi. The sure sign that her humor had been restored and that life would indeed go on.

As Hitomi rejoined with Van in the hallway she took his hand in hers and as they walked, she squeezed it slightly in reassurance.

Van had been nervous about this trial, it was a stress that neither he or Hitomi needed right now in their lives, but they had to go through with it and make certain that all knew that Fanelia was indeed a land of laws and justice.

He could not help but worry about how Hitomi was taking all of this, but when he met up with her in the hall, her smile and her hand as it squeezed his seemed to say, "Trust me".

He smiled and nodded to himself as Gaddes had made the same point that Merle had. No premonitions was good news, or at the least meant that nothing that would harm them lastingly would happen.

Stepping into the grand hall they took their seats in the positions of King and advisor. Van had wanted her to sit by him as his equal, but Hitomi refused the honor on the basis that it would look presumptuous for her to sit at that level when she had not been confirmed to that honor legally. Van just closed his eyes and shook his head with a smile at her sudden need for propriety.

He may have been acting on generosity and his love for her. But Hitomi was acting in the part of the game of politics. Even if they were to win the day in the courtroom, they stood to loose more than that if the other rulers that were in attendance did not see the game played. Hitomi's perceptions of the great game of this world were sharpened and honed by her observing the various countries during the war and then in her time of holding court for Van while he was recovering.

Looking over to the magistrate's seat, she saw Chid was already there and she inclined her head to him out of respect to his position and as a friendly greeting to her old friend. The golden haired boy cocked his head to one side and smiled at her in that charming way he had before taking on the cast of a young official in a court position.

Hitomi was shocked to see how much Chid had grown in this area from the last time she had seen him in any position of leadership, namely during the Great war. She held in her surprise as she knew that if he had changed so much, she had changed just as much. She had gained more control over what emotions showed through her face and eyes over the last six months or so when it mattered most.

Looking down at the promise ring Van had given her when they had become engaged, she ran her hand lightly over the simple gold band, unadorned except for the stamp of Fanelia's royal house and steeled herself again for the things to come.

Van took his seat and watched with hooded eyes as the rest of the nobles filed into the grand hall, the drum tattoo beat out for silence and attention, something immediately given to Chid.

Standing Chid looked about the room and paused a moment to gather his breath for speech. "This is an unusual trial for unusual circumstances. Because of this I will not tolerate disorder of any sort while the court is in its proceedings." Looking around again, he met the eyes of all of the rulers of the allied countries to Fanelia. "Now with that having been said. The court proceedings of Fanelia versus Narine Chalon will now be called into session. Captain Gaddes, Please have Lady Narine brought in so that she may answer for the crimes of which she has been accused."

Gaddes bowed shortly and then opened the door to the side room that Narine was being kept in. She had been allowed to clean up with more than the usual allotment of supplies for the trials and the maid that helped her had done her hair in a simple but flattering style. Everyone in the room could see that she had been treated well during her stay in the jailing area of the Fanelian castle and that was one more relief to those that thought that the people of Fanelia would be extracting their own justice from her by treating her poorly before the trial.

Hitomi and Van breathed a sigh of relief that the girl thought well enough of her own station that she did use what was allowed her that morning to prepare for the trial. They glanced at each other and then gave their attention over to Chid.

"Lady Narine Chalon, are you prepared to answer for or defend against the charges that will be formally brought against you in this trial?" Chid asked Narine as she sat down at one of spaces in the room the Guard with her indicated.

"I am Duke Chid" She replied calmly, an unreadable mask in place on her face as she calculated the effect of her appearance on the young couple that sat in their proper places in the grand hall. She wasn't expecting the pleased and relieved looks that crossed their faces as they met her glance. Sneering at them slightly she faced the crowd that had gathered in the hall.

Van was surprised at the sneer that was directed at him, and could almost feel the smug satisfaction rolling off the girl. Stealing a quick glance at Hitomi he saw nothing but calm on the woman's face. If Narine had surprised her, it looked like she wasn't going to give the princess the satisfaction of letting her know that she had.

Schooling his features and looking out into the main area of the court room, he wondered at the outcome of this trial. It would be vitally important not only to Fanelia, but to the fragile peace that was slowly strengthening through out the world of Gaea. Nodding to Chid, he indicated that the trial should now proceed.

As opening remarks were made that day, Hitomi was less interested in the words and what was being said, but was instead, more interested in the emotions it evoked, in both the counselors and the crowd that was assembled to hear out the trial. Narine had chosen her counsel well, and the provocative and evocative statements that were made had very nearly swayed the crowd in the room into sympathy to the princess.

However, the end results of that speech were quickly reversed when the counsel of Dryden and Allen's sister Celena took a different tactic and countered the flowery phrases and emotion laden sentences that had swayed the crowd with hard facts delivered in a format that made them clear, easy to understand, and indisputable.

The day came to a conclusion when Chid finished questioning the two counsels about their intents during the trial. Knowing that this would be important, he cut the day short when he saw Van struggling to remain focused on the proceedings. The room cleared and Chid came up to the only ruler that was even close to his own age.

"Van, are you going to be OK for the trial? Some of the days ahead are going to get long and rough you know." Chid asked making certain that the Fanelian ruler was certain about this.

"I'll be fine Chid. I'm just not completely back on my feet yet." Van reassured the young duke when they were interrupted.

"Nor will he be if he keeps pushing himself like this." Millerna stepped into the room and came very close to glaring at Van. "I told you to take it easy. You'll do no one any good if you relapse now."

"Millerna. This trial would be a massive strain on Hitomi and I even if I were hale again. Best we get it out of the way now, when we can control it to an extent with the excuses of my injury and allow me to finish recovering than to wait for me to be whole again and have to deal with this mess afterwards." Van had recovered sufficiently that the steel was back in his voice when he needed to make himself understood. This was a point that wasn't going to get argued, it couldn't be as he knew that the balance of things was precarious even as Millerna did.

The crown princess was making weekly trips back to Asturia to keep things informed and under control there. She knew that the riot pitch of the people was at that precarious point as well so she had to admit that it was better to do this now, than to wait for Van any longer.

Nodding in agreement she allowed the couple to retreat for the evening and sent their meals up to them with a note from Merle stating that she would cover for the couple tonight at the state dinner.

Narine was back in her cell, but she was conferring with her counsel and knew that there were some holes in the prosecution that would be exploited. Knowing this she had them working as late as they needed to in order to get the information organized for the defense the next morning. She had some well earned sleep to get if she wanted to stay sharp and knew that if she had her way, the "royal" couple would _not_ have the rest that she would enjoy. 


	20. Chapter 20

As the trial started again the next day, Van sat and watched in a bundle of collected nervous energy. Hitomi would be on the stand today since that was how the prosecution and the defense had drawn out the plans for examining the witnesses.

Hitomi looked calm and composed as she took her place in the center of the court to be examined and cross examined. Inside she was as nervous as Van and was hoping that nothing would come up today that she couldn't handle. She would have to deal with it if it came up, but until then she took a deep breath and composed herself for her testimonial.

Since the prosecution was first for the day, Hitomi at least had the chance to face Dryden and Celena first, making her settling into the questioning easier as they both knew the extent of her abilities and the signs of stress that meant that they would need to back down a little and give her a moment to recollect herself.

"Hitomi," Celena started, cool and composed, she had come a long way from the awkward and shy times shortly after she had made the final change back from being Dilandau. "Where were you when you first met Van-sama?"

"Maboroshi no Tsuki" Came the answer startling the people in the courtroom. "I was running for the track team at my high school practice field when I had a vision of myself running into Van on that field. However I collapsed shortly afterwards and while being taken care of, I had pushed the vision out of my mind as a heat vision."

Taking a deep breath she continued. "However that night I had found out that someone that I knew was going to be going away and I might not get to see him again. Before he was to go away, I asked him if he would time me on one last run to see if I could break the 13 second mark for the 100 meter Dash."

"When he agreed, we met on the field with my best friend Yukari and in the middle of that run, Van appeared just as he had in my vision. He was on the dragon hunt that would make him King of Fanelia. Not knowing where he was or who we were, he originally thought we were demons. I understood him somehow and in the middle of our discourse, the dragon that Van had been hunting appeared on the Mystic Moon too."

Hitomi looked a little shaken as she relived these memories as she told of them, still vivid in her mind. "He helped Amano-sempai, Yukari and I to get away but when the dragon wounded Van, it went after us instead. Van followed and in the battle I had another vision, one that showed the dragon killing Van. I couldn't let it happen no matter who he was or where he was from. I warned him and just in time, the worst the dragon did was sliced his armor off. Van took that moment to kill the dragon and take its Drag-energist."

"Shortly after the fight the column of light that had brought Van to the Mystic Moon, the Earth," She corrected herself. "Came and instead of taking just Van back to Gaea, it took me with him. From there we both became embroiled in the War and in the mysteries of Escaflowne."

Hitomi wrapped up her story and realized that she had a captive audience and they had been listening closely. She had their complete attention and the way she used her hands to emphasize certain points or illustrate others had helped to entrance the audience and show in their minds what had happened as Van fought the dragon on a world so far away from theirs. She knew that she had neglected to tell them about Van's invitation to the palace or what had happened during the discussions, her actions included. But she knew that they were inconsequential at that moment.

Celena lost the enraptured look on her face even as the other counselors did the same and continued. "You say that you have visions, that you can see the future. Could you explain that to us?"

Hitomi looked a little surprised at the question and paused a moment to collect her thoughts, speaking a little haltingly at first as she searched for the words that would explain her abilities to the assembled court.

"I had always been able to use my Tarot Cards to tell fortunes back on earth, and my readings were usually a little more accurate than others. Somehow, shortly before I came to Gaea, I gained the ability to see futures with out the use of my tarot cards as a focus. When I got to Gaea, my foresights became more intense and clearer. I foresaw the fall of Fanelia, the destruction and razing of the border post that Allen Schezar and his men manned, and the death of Folken Fanel among other things." Thinking on it a moment longer she shrugged.

"As for how I do it, I do not know. I never was able to figure out how it was that I could see these things, but I could not control when they came to me except during a tarot reading, when I was using the cards as a focus." She was getting pale and Van could tell from where he was sitting that she was starting to get pushed since talking about her abilities in depth had always troubled her, especially since she couldn't explain why or how it was that she could do it when no one else could.

Celena poured a glass of water for Hitomi and handed it to her with a slight yet reassuring smile. "Well that was a lot more information than we knew ten minutes ago Hitomi-san." She spoke giving Hitomi time to pull herself back together.

Looking over at her co-counsel she tagged him for the next question. Dryden stood up and despite his mercantile look, he was dressed better than usual and he had bound his hair back neatly for the trial. "Hitomi, your ability to predict the future is only slightly controllable at best. Am I understanding this correctly?" Hitomi nodded before he continued. "You have mentioned in past conversations that your "wild" visions had taken a troubled or emergency bend. Wasn't there a vision that preceded the attack on Van that would have warned you and kept from the attack from succeeding?"

Hitomi looked at the defense and Narine before she looked out at the assembled court and then to the kindly face of Dryden. She knew that just because he asked the question it didn't automatically mean that it would decide the case and the knowing look in his eyes told her that he was wholly on her side and he had figured that there had been a vision since he had been at the wedding and had seen her reaction.

Taking strength from this Hitomi answered. "There was a vision. But it was too close to the actual attack for me to to anything about it. My visions during the war had been so far in advance of the actual attacks or the actual events because at that time I was attuned to the dangers and I was in constant concern over the people that I journeyed with. I think it is because no one was expecting any dangers on our wedding day that the warning came so late. The hover ship that Narine had been on when it appeared over the ceremony triggered the danger sense and from there it was only a matter of moments before the source of the real attack showed itself to my seeking mind. But by that time it was too late. The knife had been thrown and Van had been hit."

"Your seeking mind? You say that the hover ship that you had found Narine on was what triggered your danger sense. How is it that a single ship would seem to be a threat to you?" Dryden pounced on her wording hoping to open a wider crack into Hitomi and help the court get a better understanding as to who this woman was.

Hitomi gave him a slightly scornful look as she replied. "On a day when there were to be no other ships arriving in the country of Fanelia, a ship appears out of nowhere with no banners to identify it and just hangs there in the middle of the ceremony disrupting the wedding. That situation just screams trouble to me. Naturally I thought of a possible attack and started looking for where it might come from, but because no one was acting suspicious or was making a move that would prove threat, I didn't see the attack coming from the crowd until it was too late to save Van from the effects."

Hitomi's raised eyebrow reproved Dryden and he had the self preservation instincts to at least smile to her and reassure her on a silent level that he was still with her. "You see Duke Chid, there is no way that Van would have known that there would be attacked that day. Would you expect an attack on your wedding day? No, you have other things to worry about. Believe me, I know this first hand."

The memory of the Asturia wedding between Dryden and Millerna during the war came to the memories of everyone that had been in attendance. Those that remembered Hitomi's actions now understood them and they exonerated her in their minds. Dryden on the other hand took the moment to look over where Millerna was sitting and nod to her.

Over the last few years they had come to know each other better and as the time had worn on, they had the marriage ceremony again this time, because they loved each other enough that they knew that they could make it together. Hitomi could see that they were in love still even though Dryden was away from home and country most of the time being a merchant. But he trusted Millerna to make the decisions that would normally fall to him in his stead when he was away. Her father had resumed his role as ruler of the country and they all agreed that in another few years, the crown would be passed on, but for now, this would give everyone involved, time to grow and rebuild from the war.

From that point the questions got down to details about the attack, what had been seen, what had happened and then to the details of Hitomi's awakening of Escaflowne and her capture of Narine. Everything said was scrutinized to the minutiae and it was a tiring process for Hitomi as she was forced to relive those memories and some of the emotions that went with them. But it did allow her to look at her actions and her feelings from that time and reconcile them and put them to rest in her mind.

The day ended and again Hitomi and Van retreated to their room. It was exhausting for Van since he worried about her, and it was draining on Hitomi since she was the one that everyone was scrutinizing so closely at that point in time. They needed the rest, especially since tomorrow the defense would be in position to cross examine her. Something that would really be draining as she would be forced to look at things from Narine's viewpoint, something that she really didn't like doing anyway since it drained her to be that spiteful in her own mind. Sleep overcame the couple and all too soon the next day was upon them. 


	21. Chapter 21

The third day of the trial started out well enough for everyone involved. It was a calm day and the sun was out adding a brighter lighting to the court room as Narine's defense started into their questioning.

"Miss Hitomi, we're going to ask that you go back to the day that Van had disappeared from Gaea to go to the Mystic Moon to "save you" from a fate that his dreams had been showing him." Hitomi nearly bridled at the implication that Van wasn't following a vision that he had in his dreams, but was trying to get her to go to Gaea so he could have a romp with her.

"What is it that you want to ask me?" She replied, the level of control she was exerting over herself evident in her voice.

"Did Van tell you while he was there why he was there, and what he wanted to do about it?"

"Well, no he didn't." She said thoughtfully as her memories of what happened immediately before the accident that got her to Fanelia were still a little fuzzy.

"Let the record show that on the day before Fanelia's king, Van Fanel returned with Hitomi Kanzaki, he had gone of his own free will to the Mystic Moon to retrieve Miss Hitomi on the grounds that he had been having a series of nightmares involving her and a potentially fatal accident." The defense counsel announced for the court to hear and then continued to question Hitomi.

"When Lord Van did speak with you while he was on the Mystic Moon, what did he tell you?" A trap question, one that could be used against her or Van. But unfortunately Hitomi was under oath and her own faith in Van and her friends would not allow her to lie.

"When Van found me we did not get a lot of time to talk until I was excused from school. When we were far enough away from the school that we would not disrupt any classes we spoke briefly. He asked me to come back to Gaea and Fanelia, telling me that he, and others needed me." she paused and smiled as she lived in that memory for a moment before she brought herself back to the court and continued.

"To be honest, I wanted to see Van again. I knew that he cared about me, and I him. BUT," She emphasized. "I almost didn't come back. My life on Earth was starting to settle down again after my last visit to Gaea and I was getting ready to graduate from my school."

"Why didn't you stay on the Mystic Moon?" The question came almost immediately after Hitomi's answer.

"I didn't stay because I could feel Van's need, and through him I could sense my other friends here on Gaea. They all missed me, and to tell the truth, I missed them too. I decided to come back for a visit, but the accident that had me broken in pieces caused that visit to turn into my stay." Hitomi was starting to get a little defensive herself as she could feel the condescension from the defense counsel and it translated into her clenching her hands in her lap and her extreme refusal to look at the man.

Celena, Van and Dryden noticed this and Celena put forward a motion for the court to take a short recess so that Hitomi could have a break since it was clear that she would be up on the stand all day. Chid looked at Hitomi and noticed what those farther away did not. Her jaw was clenched when she wasn't speaking as if she was holding back a rather rude comment that would embarrass the court. Seeing that he nodded and agreed to a 15 minute recess.

When they came back to the court, Hitomi was in a much calmer frame of mind and ready to endure the slings and arrows of whatever was coming from the defense counsel. Places were taken and the court called to order when the defense stood and moved over to Hitomi to continue questioning her.

"Miss Hitomi, surely someone who can see a person's fortune as clearly as you claim to be able to must be very powerful. Perhaps even powerful enough to change the future should she see it far enough in advance to set things in motion?"

Hitomi looked at the defense with a raised eyebrow while reigning in a great deal of surprise and even shock. No one, save for her closest friends knew about her ability to try and change a possible future to something better. Fortunately she didn't have to answer as Celena spoke up from the prosecution. "Objection, leading the witness."

"Objection sustained. Counselor, get to the point." Chid leveled a near glare at the defense counsel that made both of the counselors gulp before recovering their composure.

"The point, is that it has been noted on other occasions that Miss Hitomi has in fact used the power of her pendant and her own wishes to try and change a future to something of her own whim. Who is to say that she didn't contrive this change in Lord Van from her station just before she left Gaea at the end of the war?"

"I could never do that! I love Van too much, I love all of my friends too much to want to hurt them like that! When I did try to change a future, it was because I wanted my friends to be happy, not as you would lead everyone to believe. If you doubt me, ask Millerna and Dryden as it was their future I had tried to make easier for them." Hitomi, stung to the quick, answered quickly and glared openly at the counsel. They were trying to discredit her, she saw that now and she'd be damned if she'd let them.

However the court was buzzing with this information and there was a lot of sympathy that was starting to swing towards the princess on the basis of a supposition. Hitomi glanced at Van and could tell that he was upset, a quick mental conference later and they were both wondering how it was that the counsel had gotten their information.

Hitomi looked at Dryden and Celena helplessly from the stand as the sudden swing in feelings pounded on her senses. However it was Chid that saved her from the court's sudden jerk to life. Slapping his hand on the desk with a resounding boom he instantly had the court's attention.

"Maintain order please or I will follow through and have this turned into a Private Trial." His treble voice may have discredited his position, but the command in his tone assured everyone that he was still very much in charge and that he would do as he said he would regardless of what the ruling lord of Fanelia thought.

Once assured that no one else would start speaking out of line, he turned to the defense counsel and nodded for them to continue.

Nodding in thanks he turned the questioning over to his partner. A woman that seemed to be every bit as sharp as her appearance suggested. "Miss Hitomi, its a pleasure to meet you."

Taken off guard by this suddenly polite and clearly non-hostile greeting Hitomi could only nod back and smile slightly.

"Miss Hitomi, this is going to sound like a revision of the question that my partner just asked a moment ago, but keep in mind the differences and answer to it OK?" She smiled slightly, knowing full well that antagonizing Hitomi would only get Lord Van riled up and would do none of them any good.

"Near the end of the War," She paused here to allow Hitomi to remember everything that happened then and then continued at her nod. "You and Lord Van had an encounter with something called the 'Destiny Machine'. Can you please tell us what it was and what it was supposed to do?"

Hitomi pulled together all of the information that she had gotten from Eisacc, Folken, Dryden, Varie, Allen's Father's journals and her own visions about the machine before answering. "The Destiny Machine is a powerful piece of technology dating back to the times when the Atlantians first created and came to Gaea. Once activated, the machine had the power to generate a field that would allow anyone's wishes and desires to come true."

"I see, and how was it that you came to know about how the Destiny Machine worked?" Was the next question.

"I was on the air ship Crusade when Dryden first read about the possibility to have one's wishes come true by a machine in Allen's father's journals. The next bits of information came from talks with Van's mother, then the visions that showed what happened to the Atlantians while we were all in the Mystic Valley." Thinking on what happened next she continued.

"As the war continued, Folken defected and showed us quite a bit of the technology that had been recreated or developed. I found out more about the Destiny Machine from him, including the plans for it to be used on Gaea."

"Did you used the opportunity to have your wish granted Hitomi?"

"No, because I no longer needed it to be granted. I had learned quite a bit about myself, and knew that given time and effort, peace on Gaea could be achieved with out mystical intervention." Hitomi was starting to stress. She had no idea what this defense counselor was trying to do. On one hand she was being treated with some dignity unlike the previous counselor. On the other, she knew that the whole idea was still to discredit her.

"And what about Van's feelings?"

"While I was watching the final battle in Dornkirk's stronghold, I was only able to reach out to Van to prevent him from killing Allen in a battle over Dilandau. Once he understood my feelings and I understood everyone else's, he left the battlefield and came to rescue me from Dornkirk, who by that time was dead at the hands of his brother Folken."

Hitomi now appealed to the woman's sense of right and wrong and then to her feelings. "Don't you see? I didn't need to wish for Van to love me, because he already did. After the war, Van had nightmares about the bloodshed and the violence that he had encountered. I was there to help him get past the worst of it and help start the rebuilding of Fanelia. But when it was time for me to go, I didn't want to leave. But Van and I both knew that I had to go back to my own world, and it was he that sent me back."

This silenced the court completely when it became abundantly clear that she was not acting. That Hitomi really did feel this way and what she told was the truth. How could it not be, when most of the facts that she had told them were corroborated with the facts that had been told in the War Trials. Something she had not been on Gaea to witness.

The woman took a look at her notes, as much to remind herself as to where she was in the questioning as to give herself a moment to regain her composure. After consulting with her partner for a moment, she looked troubled yet looked at Chid. "The defense has no further questions."

Chid looked at the prosecution, then to Hitomi, and finally at Van before coming to a decision. "In the interests of Lord Van's recovery, court will reconvene tomorrow morning."

Hitomi sat on the stand until the royal court area was cleared before looking over at Chid. "In the interest of Van's recovery indeed Chid." She chuckled. "You just want to keep Millerna from turning on you."

Chid laughed, the stress and worries of the day easing from his face with the much needed release of tension. "True. But I could see that you were stressing as well Hitomi. I don't want to see you go through so much when you have already done more than your share of helping to bring peace to Gaea."

"Hitomi. We'd best go to our quarters for our meal." Hitomi looked at Van, not understanding his sudden change in behavior. There was a change in his attitude that scared her, and she could only nod in agreement and follow him in the hopes of getting an answer. 


	22. Chapter 22

Van and Hitomi spent a quiet night in their quarters. Dinner was served and few words were spoken between the two lovers. However Hitomi wasn't overly worried as she had learned over her time here on this visit that Van had taken to keeping his own council till he was ready to talk, wording things for the best effect and making sure there were no misunderstandings.

It was a couple hours after the meal had come and gone, and both were now bathed and resting in each other arms when Van finally started speaking what was on his mind. "Hitomi, you know that you don't have to stay on the stand if you don't want to."

Surprised at this opening Hitomi waited for the explanation that was sure to come now that Van was certain he had her full attention. "The prosecution could just hand a list of their questions over and you could answer them in a closed setting instead of having to deal with the stress of the emotional backlash of the full courtroom."

"Van, wouldn't that be making this a closed case? If I don't go out there, the people who came to see justice done would only see someone too weak to handle the public details of ruling Fanelia at your side." She paused a moment and interrupted the denial she knew was coming. "You may not care what they think, but I do. After all, your people love you and I'd like to keep that good opinion in your favor."

Van closed his eyes and shook his head. His arguments to get her out from under the stress she was under had just been blown out of the water by her loving view of himself and the others he cared for. "Alright, I'll let you continue, but for your sake I do hope that this wraps up soon. The stress you were under during the war was one thing, a necessary thing. This is something that could have been handled differently with less stress to all parties involved. I'm just glad that Celena and Dryden know you well enough not to over stress you."

Hitomi giggled. "They don't over stress me cause they know what you'll do if they did." She teased her fianc?, knowing that none of their friends wanted to see her stressed out where she was now.

Van mock glared at her, "I'd skin them." He huffed gruffly, smiling as Hitomi started giggling at the mock threat from her normally assertive lover.

"If I didn't scare them out of their wits first with another vision from the stress. You know I think that's part of what triggered them in the past. I've had very few here this time, and you know that everyone has been doing their best to keep our stress levels down." Hitomi started thinking about the differences in the visits, past and present and noticed that stress was the major difference in the two of them.

Van looked at her thoughtfully knowing that stress wasn't the only difference, but it was possibly the mitigating factor in the frequency and severity of her visions. Sliding down into the bed, he dragged Hitomi down with him and curled up around her knowing without looking that she was smiling at their contact. "Hitomi, I want you to rest. I've been hearing disturbing rumors about the palace and I want you to know that I'm doing everything in my power to sort them out and mitigate the potential damage that some of them are indicating."

Hitomi stiffened a little, but started to relax as she remembered just who she was engaged to. This was a man who had become one during a war. A king of his own country, and from the sounds of things when talking to the people in town, and visitors, he was doing a damned good job at rebuilding his country, and his world. She needed to relax and trust him now that there wasn't a war to be fought. No, now she needed to trust him because according to him, she was his world, and anything she was tied to he would protect fiercely if only to keep her safe.

Van had felt her stiffen at the news, but had also been very aware when she started to relax. He wasn't going to make her have a guard like she had during her recovery. That wasn't needed since he was with her most of the time now, and when he wasn't someone he knew and trusted with his life was with her. Smiling he nuzzled her neck slightly before laying a kiss there and dropping off into a light doze beside her.

It didn't take long for Van and Hitomi to start to develop a pattern on how their evening would go. Depending on the schedule they would either have dinner in their rooms or they would have dinner with whomever had requested their presence that evening. Talks and/or dancing would happen and as the evening wound down Hitomi would find herself in Van's arms as they cuddled together in bed. Occasionally they'd play around joking and laughing, other times they'd talk seriously about the events of that day or the next, and still others they'd just have a quiet time where all they wanted and needed was the presence of the other to calm them and bolster their confidence that nothing would happen to them.

Now almost a month after the trial had started, both prosecution and defense were winding down into their final arguments. It was obvious that this would be an easy trial in determining guilt, but not so easy for sentencing. Van could see why things were rough for the young duke of Freid and didn't envy him one bit for his position in the trial. However he had born the burden remarkably well and it was obvious that his training had really started to sink in over the last couple of years, making him a formidable and just ruler in his own right.

Hitomi could feel that there was no sympathy left for the eastern princess and listening to arguments and various testimonies had only confirmed her own stance in the trial. Now that she had time to calm down and think it was almost all she did about the trial, the people in it, and the one who was to be sentenced today if she was determined to be guilty.

Chid, Duke of Freid, had the biggest migraine ever. He appreciated that the prosecution and the defense were considerate and after the first week of the trial concise about their questioning. But that didn't stop the train wreck of the headache that was blooming due to the results he knew would be determined at the end of the day.

The final comments from the opposing sides of the trial however did not close till the very end of the day, Making Chid wonder if he had offended some deity out there for making him have to endure one more day of court. It would be a short day to be sure, but it would still be another day. However he was also glad he'd have tonight to discuss the traditional disciplines for this case with both the Chalons and with Van. "Ladies and gentlemen, Court is now in recess until tomorrow morning when we will reconvene to hear the judgment in the case of Fanelia versus Narine Chalon." With a resounding gong tone he dismissed everyone to the evening meal.

Hitomi and Van had already discussed at great length the laws of Fanelia and what Narine's punishment would be should she be declared guilty. Depending on how you looked at it, it was fortunate that there was no leeway in the way the laws were written for this situation. To attack the sovereign of Fanelia or any other country and be tried in Fanelia, either as the attacker on Fanelia's ruler, or as a citizen of Fanelia for having attacked another country, the laws were harsh but simple. Death was the punishment. There was an allowance for mitigating circumstances but in this case it would be clear cut that Narine had instigated the attack of her own free will and did it with malicious intent.

The only way these laws would be mitigated would be if the Eastern Lands would take responsibility for their erring person and punish them according to their own laws. However Van did not think that the laws of that country were any more lenient than his own for this situation. Hitomi had agreed with him in the area that there was a reason for the laws to be so strict. Attempted murder was one thing, but to try and upset the stability of an entire nation by taking out the royal family. One that was well liked and was currently standing on its last legs until the king had a chance to have a family was sheer madness.

Hitomi spent the evening getting pampered again. Unfortunately Van wasn't the one doing the pampering this evening as he had meetings between Dero, Karis and Chid. However he had promised that he would be back as soon as possible to spend time with her. So she took the opportunity to relax and enjoy herself before all hell broke loose with the end of the trial.

By the time Van returned to Hitomi, he was tired, it was late, and Hitomi was all but asleep on the bed waiting for him to come back. "I'm sorry it took so long." He apologized quietly his voice rumbling in his chest as he crawled in next to the woman he loved.

"You're back. That's all that matters to me. What took so long?" Hitomi's tone was equally quiet, but more from being so relaxed and sleepy than any real need to keep her voice down.

Van smiled slightly before curling up around his beloved, "Chid needed to discuss the laws of Fanelia and the Eastern Lands. Unfortunately Narine's parents were not happy with having to discuss the possibility that their youngest child would be facing an executioner." Van's voice was a little troubled, knowing now for certain that should a guilty verdict be registered, Narine would face a death penalty regardless of the country she was in for her trial.

Van however was brought out of his ruminations by the gentle hand caressing his cheek. "Van, you've done everything and more for this country. Those laws that you are upholding are there to protect your people, the fact that they protect you as well is a side bonus. After all, if you aren't there to protect your people, and lead them. Who would be able to take your place, and rule them as you would?"

Hitomi's quiet questions and loving caresses worked to untangle the knot of worry and discontent that had clouded his mind over the course of the evening. Finally allowing himself to relax, he took a deep breath and released it, allowing this muscles to relax as he exhaled. "Thank you." Hitomi smiled as she heard the words of gratitude and didn't have to ask what they were for. This wasn't the first time she had helped him to unravel in an evening and she was certain it wouldn't be the last. For now however she knew they both needed their rest and letting things go for the moment, let them both slip into the much needed sleep that would carry them both through tomorrow. Whatever it may bring. 


	23. Chapter 23

Morning dawned bright and clear and as Merle cracked the door open to wake the royal couple, she received a bit of a surprise. Instead of seeing both in bed both were up, dressed, and eating breakfast. "Well, this is a surprise. I'm glad I don't have to wake you two up for today."

Hitomi smiled. "Thank you Merle, We decided to get up a little early so we could be in the court room for this morning's decision."

Merle nodded and left the room, allowing the couple to finish their food and started down to the main reception hall to welcome the nobles and the other royalty that were coming to see what was going on. This was a huge trial. The one room they had picked at the beginning had been plenty large as the trial started. But as word got out about it more and more people came to see what was happening in Fanelia. Van wasn't about to stop them as the tourism was good for his country and it brought in traders that didn't normally stop through his tiny country. Agreements were being made and while he wasn't always comfortable with the idea. Fanelia was profiting from the trial in more than one way.

The morning progressed and soon the main reception hall was packed to the walls, and those very walls were nearly lined with guards to make sure all hell didn't break loose with the announcement that was sure to outrage people today. Gaddes looked over at the head of the room, taking in the fact that Van and Hitomi were there and off to their left was Chid. Before them were the two tables of defense and prosecution, both looking, from their backs of course, like they were going to their own executions. Yet somehow Narine was looking cool and composed, everything expected of royalty in public.

Looking over at Narine's parents, he found that they too looked outwardly composed. However he looked closer and noticed the little signs of their nervousness. They were little things like the occasional twitch, masked as a movement in speech to the other. Things he had observed a thousand times in other royalty, both Asturia's and Fanelia's. He could see that Hitomi wasn't even bothering to hide her nerves today. Yes, today was going to be a rough day for everyone. As he was the captain of the guards, he had been alerted as to what the results of the trial would be late last night so he could be ready to handle the crowd. And the guards lining the walls and some dispersed throughout the crowd was his response.

The appointed time finally came and Chid barely had to clear his throat when he had the complete and undivided attention of everyone in the room. "I wish to remind everyone here today that this court will follow the laws of Fanelia in this trial. Meaning if this court can not remain orderly through the proceedings of the day, I will have it cleared so that we may proceed without further interruptions." Having warned them now fairly he continued. "Yesterday we heard the last of the closing arguments for the case of Fanelia versus Narine Chalon. This morning I will now announce the verdict."

Pausing to gather himself, and allow Gaddes a moment to make sure that he was ready, he looked out at the crowd and then over to the prosecution and defense tables. "Narine Chalon, this court hereby finds you guilty of all charges." The court muttered some, but a glare from the Duke of Freid reminded them of his previous warning and they quieted so he could continue. "The sentence for your crimes is death by executioner. You have until tomorrow evening to spend with your family to put your affairs in order." The crowd was about to break out into an uproar and Chid didn't blame them. This was the first time since the war trials that a royal had been put to death. However this was the first princess put to death for anything, Chid knew this would set the proper precedent but it didn't make him feel any better for having to make the call. "This court is adjourned. The guards may escort the princess to visit with her family, but she may not leave the premises."

The tone of the crowd was sober as they left the room. The guards made sure that everyone had left the palace, closing it off for the day as there was nothing more to be seen or heard in any official capacity. Once everyone, including the Chalons had left the main reception hall, Van looked over to see that Chid was shaking a little. Nudging Hitomi she immediately saw what he had seen and together they got up to see what was wrong.

Chid was resting his head on his arms and his arms on the table. He didn't even look up when he heard someone approaching, instead he was trying valiantly to get a grip on the shakes he was dealing with after the stress of this morning had released him. He did however look up when he felt a gentle hand on his arm. Seeing that it was Hitomi, with Van right behind her he smiled weakly. "I'm OK, or I will be as soon as I can take a vacation."

Hitomi smiled understandingly. "Chid, I don't know what we would have done without you. You held up marvelously over the last month." The praise from Hitomi meant a lot to the younger ruler and it went a long way towards helping him to recover his poise.

"Thanks Hitomi, you've been under a lot of stress too. Now all we need to do is get through the next couple of days and we can all take a breather." The idea that this was almost over was the light at the end of the tunnel they were all waiting for. Van was certified fit to return to his every day duties, as long as he took it easy when he went to his practice matches in fencing. Life was slowly returning to normal.

In another are of the castle. Narine and her parents met with a surprise for Narine. Stepping into the room she was collected into a two way hug from her older brothers. Startled she returned the hug and looked at them in confusion. "What are you two doing here?"

"The Eastern Lands are being held by the Major Domo while we are here. Mama told us that we'd be needed here for a few days, and its not like anyone would be stupid enough to invade while we were in Fanelia." Smiling for her they looked over at their parents. "Thanks for letting us know that we needed to be here."

Karis Chalon was not happy that she'd be losing one of her children, but she knew that Narine had stepped far beyond the line of reason that she had to be disciplined. Unfortunately she wasn't going to have the chance to learn from her mistake as this was the last one she'd ever make. Looking over at Dero she leaned against him. "I think we can eat here tonight and Van-sama would understand don't you?"

Dero nodded, he was of the belief that all actions or choices had consequences for good or ill. It allowed him some peace of mind that this time it was not his actions that would cause him the loss of his daughter, but her own stubborn will. "We were given this time to put things in order for tomorrow evening. I suggest we use it to the utmost of our ability."

Everyone nodded to that and when dinner came, it wasn't somber, but it was a fairly quiet affair. Everyone at the table were just in the mood to be in the presence of their loved ones. The time for talking would come later that evening, when they would help Narine get her affairs in order.

The next day was essentially a day of rest. The palace was closed to the public, shops that weren't critical to the health and well being of the people of Fanelia were closed for the day and everyone in the palace basically did their own thing to relax and unwind from the rigors of the trial as well as prepare themselves for the event that was to occur that evening.

In the wing that held the Eastern Lands delegation it was quiet, but not unreasonably so. It was a day of prayer, reflection, remembrance, and organization. While Narine did not have much to her name as she was but an extremely minor power after she last returned form Fanelia, she did have somethings that came with her title as princess. These things were sorted out over the course of the day and with the help of her brothers and parents, her will was written and her affairs put in order for her execution.

As the evening approached a silence fell over the palace that seemed otherworldly. It was as if the whole of Fanelia was waiting for something to happen and it wasn't long before the execution yard had the necessary people in it to carry on with the ritual. Stepping froward from the line of royals that were there to bear witness to the event, Chid started off. "Princess Narine Chalon, You have heard your sentence and are now standing in the execution yards of Fanelia for your crimes. Have you any last words before your sentence is carried out?"

Narine stood before them all in a simple cream colored shift, flanked by two hooded Fanelian guards with her hands bound before her. Still bound and held she held herself tall and looked to Hitomi and Van before nodding. "I do." Stepping one step forward, the maximum distance allowed by the ropes that served as her leads from the guards she started speaking. "I will not claim that I was in the wrong for what I have done, nor will I claim that I was right. Instead I will simply claim what is. That being that while you all may have seen hatred, jealousy and petty greed, I saw love. I loved and desired Van so much that I had let it overcome myself and it became my rational thought, it still is. I do not see the point of giving up the one you love most even if it makes them happy. If you're the most miserable person in the world for living with an unrequited love, then what good is it to live in that world at all. Fight for what you want or kill yourself so you don't have to live with the pain and indignity. I could not kill myself, so I fought and lost. I now bear the consequences of that fight." Looking over at Hitomi she spoke to her directly, for the first time without the hatred or scorn that normally characterized her tone with the woman. "Van is happy with you, he fought to be with you even though he was supposed to be with me. You are happy with him, you fought equally hard to be with him. Take care of each other, or I promise that this won't be the last you will have heard of me."

Hitomi knew of strange things that could and did happen on Fanelia and nodded her head. "We will."

Chid knew that her final words were over as Narine stepped back into the enclave of her guards. "Princess Narine Chalon. Know that with your execution your crimes will be forgiven and no further repercussions will be taken against your family, house or country."

Karis would no longer watch as Narine was lead up to the short platform that kept the kneeling block which the convicted was tied to. Facing her husband she did not hide from him, but she could not watch as he daughter was killed. Van stepped forward this time to explain the events about to occur. "Princess Narine Your method of execution shall be beheading. We will give your body to your family to bury as they will when your death has been established."

Everyone could see that the young king did not like speaking of death so lightly. The post war executions were easier on him as they weren't people he knew, or if he knew them, his connection was very light. This was something very different, and he was grateful that he was not the one handling her execution, and was merely one of the witnesses.

Hitomi on the other hand was doing everything in her power not to break under the emotional stresses that were pounding across her senses. Van was putting up a good front, but she alone could tell just how much it was costing him to maintain that front. It was a double whammy for her as she had to maintain her face as well, and not reach out to her beloved in this moment as she needed the comfort as much as he did.

The axeman stepped forward and positioned Narine so that her head fitted into the groove cut into the block for her chin and lower face and then moved her hair out of the way. He was a large man and his double bitted axe looked sharp enough to split a dropped sheet of paper. It was clean and it looked to be scrupulously maintained. This put to rest the minds of the visiting dignitaries that Fanelia was cruel in its execution of its convicted prisoners.

Stepping back the axeman raised his axe and with everything he had brought it down upon the neck of the princess, severing the head from her shoulders in a display of strength and skill that left some women out cold on the ground, and Hitomi and Karis chalk white and shaking. 


	24. Chapter 24

It was later that evening, after the cooks had been reassured that most of the guests were fine, but had no appetite for more than a light soup and some breads that Van had time to talk about the events of the day with his fianc?. Looking for her he soon found her in her favorite garden. The castle had long since gone silent out of respect for the visiting dignitaries from the Eastern Lands. It may have been the princess that was executed that day, but to them it was a sister and daughter.

Hitomi looked up at her love when she heard someone moving around behind her. She knew that he could be quite silent in his movements but appreciated his thoughtfulness. "How are Dero and Karis doing?" She asked, knowing that he had seen to their comfort before coming to see her.

"Dero's a warrior and, more than his wife, understands the necessity of the actions that happened today. He'll eventually pull through. Karis is depressed I don't know if she'll stay that way through her mourning or if she'll give in to anger as I've seen so many do after the war trials." Hitomi could tell by the look in Van's eyes that he was remembering the times he had just spoken of.

It had been a hard time for him as he had no one but his close friends from the war, and they had their own problems in their own countries. Merle had tried so hard to be there for him, but there were some things he felt she wouldn't understand just because she hadn't been there when it happened to him or to some of them. Hitomi however, he found surprisingly easy to talk to about those times. Non-judgmental about his actions she merely listened to what he had to say, and when he was done, she let him know what she had understood. Usually it was a great deal more than she had originally given herself credit for, but it was enough to ease the mental agonies that he had been through in the past.

Now they were together, and they had each other to lean on. Just because one was going through an emotional, mental or physical trial didn't mean that the other wouldn't be there for them. Hitomi had conked him over the head for not talking to her when his stress started building up over the trial. She was touched that he was trying to keep from burdening her any more than was necessary, but she had pointed out to him that his trials were hers now and likewise hers were his. They were together through thick and thin now for the rest of their lives. They may not be married officially as of yet, and she may not be Fanelia's Queen in an official capacity, but to anyone that cared, they may as well be man and wife and king and queen for how they acted, both in public and in private.

At the moment in the fiery oranges that washed over the garden that evening they merely seemed to be what they were, two young people in love. Troubled by the circumstances surrounding them, but in love and defiant of those who would see them split apart. "Van, do you think that after everything has settled from this, we will be able to get married?"

Van blinked but smiled as the question fully registered. "Well I think that the people of Fanelia would revolt if we were to tell them we had eloped and not told them." He quickly ducked the incoming swing before continuing. "Of course. After everyone has left to attend their own countries and their own business," He paused remembering how often those same people tried to pry into his and were soundly, yet somehow politely rebuffed. "We'll give them a month or so to get everything settled out in their own countries and then try for the wedding again. This will also give the dress maker time to remake your dress, since you did ruin it that day as I recall."

Hitomi rolled her eyes at the idea of being a dress maker's dummy again, but knew that this time it would go faster as they already had the design and pattern, all they needed her for was the fittings. Leaning back she let her thoughts go, letting them wander about the events of the last month that had lead up to today and what had happened. She knew that there was no means of legal reprisal for the Eastern Lands and even if there was, it looked like Narine's parents were not going to take action against them. Still, she could not help but worry. Would someone else come out of the woodwork to try and claim Van now that things were peaceful again?

These she knew were the normal fears of a teenage girl in love. None of them held the panicked or foreboding edge that her visions or forewarnings had. As she wrapped her hands around Van's arms to hold bring them around her front she could tell that he was starting to relax. It was not a relaxation of the day was over they could now rest, instead it was the bone weary deep reflexive relaxing one did after a long period of trials and stress were over and the subconscious recognized it. Smiling slightly at this she knew that they were going to sleep in tomorrow. Nothing was really planned for the next day or so and only an emergency would make Merle or Gaddes interrupt any open time the two had together now that the trials were over.

The fires of evening turned into the blues and indigo of twilight and from there the rich dark velvet of the night sky sprinkled with the glitter of stars. All to soon the night breeze came up and drove the two inside, seeking the comfort of their bed and the warmth of the covers and each other for the night's sleep.

The next morning, most of the palace was up and running long before the royal couple was. Their first real day off since their aborted wedding, Gaddes and Merle were determined to let the two sleep as long as their bodies would let them. Since most of the palace staff only agreed with the two, the hall that Van's room was in was unnaturally quiet for that hour of the day.

The sun was well above the horizon and just past halfway to mid sky when Hitomi began to stir. the heavy drapes on the windows had been pulled the night before so the room was still fairly dark as she sleepily blinked herself awake. Looking around she realized that she was hungry and with a long stretch that ended up waking her fianc? next to her she smiled. "Morning Van, sleep well?"

Van nodded, feeling wonderfully relaxed and refreshed for once. Looking around he saw the light coming in through one of the slits in the drapes and realized that it was very late in the morning and smiled. That would explain the rested feeling. "Hungry?" He asked, knowing that it had to be the reason his love had woke up. The stresses had taken its toll on them both and the uninterrupted sleep they had gotten last night went a long way to helping them to recover from the mess.

Word spread to the kitchen quickly as soon as they were seen out of their quarters and as soon as the two had made it into the dining area, a light breakfast was served with the explanation that it was too close to lunch for anything heavier. While they ate the two discussed with Gaddes and Merle about the events to take place in what they hoped to be the next six weeks. Gaddes was happy to get a break before having to stress out over security again and Merle was pleased that neither of the two had been discouraged in any way from getting everything formally and officially finalized. The other matter that Van wanted to talk to Merle about was one that made the cat woman nearly fall out of her chair in shock.

"Merle, you've been more than a consulate to this country in its times of crises, especially when Hitomi needed you to help her to lead when I wasn't there to. Advisor is no longer a fitting title for you." Van nearly smirked as he watched the woman across from him at the table go through a number of reactions before settling out to await his final judgment. "It will be formally announced in the courts tomorrow that you will be promoted from general advisor to the king to Major Domo of Fanelia's Royal House."

Hitomi giggled, she hadn't known that Merle's eyes could get that big. The position of Major Domo for the Fanelian royal house had gone unfilled for years on end now as far as she understood it. This would put Merle in charge of staffing, immediate house guards, familial scheduling, and making sure that their children when they had them were properly educated into their roles as future rulers of a country. Merle just got a major course of responsibility dumped into her lap, and from the look on the pink haired woman's face, she knew it but was still proud of the accomplishment. "Congratulations Merle, I'm sure you'll do the position justice."

Merle sniffed before sticking her nose in the air playfully, "I'd better, Any children of yours' would make anyone else run for their sanity!" Merle poked back with a mock evil grin, before realizing that she would indeed be looking after the spawn of Hitomi and Van, who had been holy terrors themselves not all that long ago. She let out a small groan and let her forehead meet the table.

"Merle, didn't lady Hitomi have a fitting today?" Gaddes mention laughter dancing in his eyes knowing that Merle loved to torment the other woman with the fittings and that Hitomi hated the things with a passion, but endured them knowing they were a necessary evil.

"She did indeed. Now that she's up and has a couple hours before lunch is ready, she might as well come with me and get that out of the way." Jumping up from the table Merle grabbed the sandy haired woman's wrist and dragged her out of the dining room, knowing that she was done with breakfast and was just spending time with them.

Van looked over at Gaddes, "You're evil. Hitomi's going to get you back for that you understand that right?"

The guard captain nodded and waved it off as nothing major until he saw the wicked twinkle in his king's eyes. "You also realize that I will do nothing to stop her from getting you right?" This was what Gaddes was waiting for, the explanation for the evil look that had so suddenly sprung up in Van's eyes. He was getting entirely too good at that look as of late.

"I understand, so long as she doesn't do anything overly embarrassing you won't hear a word from me about it." Gaddes vowed knowing that even if he did complain it would be overlooked unless it had presented a danger to him or his men. 


	25. Chapter 25

Six weeks passed all to quickly and the new date of the wedding was upon them all. The last week had been particularly interesting for those who were close to the couple as the pair had decided to spend this last week in separate rooms. Once again Gaddes and Merle became nearly constant companions to their friends as the nightmares started with out the other to keep them away. Fortunately these were all the normal garden variety nightmares that were induced by the levels of stress everyone was under.

Those that had been invited to the first wedding were invited again to this one. However the Eastern Lands sent their regrets as they were still having a rough time of it emotionally and while they liked the young king and his bride, there were still some hard feelings to be worked out over the Narine incidents and it was understood that they didn't come. However they did send a gift with their refusal, a beautifully carved jade vase that was the exact shade of green as Hitomi's eyes. The intricate design of the vase was an eastern dragon that wrapped itself around the vase many times and looping out to create grip points on the sides. All in all a beautiful and costly work of art.

Once again the procession made their way down the aisle. Van's escort gleaming in their pristine uniforms, each of the men wore two long swords housed in ornate scabbards on their right side and it had taken all of them a day of practice to work with having the additional weight and encumbrance. While Van looked ready to take on the world in the ornate armor he wore grandly before all of Fanelia and her friends. Looking back down the aisle that would lead them back towards the people he waited impatiently for his precious Hitomi to appear. Her own escort had a different design from the first wedding and it was one that both pleased him and surprised everyone else.

Hitomi had made friends amongst the guards and the army of soldiers. Some of them being female he knew that she would not like it if her escort were as helpless again this time as they were the first time. Instead, Merle was her matron of honor and in that position her dress showed her importance, not that she needed anything else to fight in should one appear. Those that followed in behind her were soldiers and guards that all knew how to move in the long skirts of the dresses, but the corsets of the dresses were all created to fit snuggly and comfortably under the lightweight, fitted ornate breastplates that had been specially commissioned for this ceremony. The breastplates didn't look very sturdy, but the filigree design that had been cut into the highly polished silver metal had been done so in such a way as to let the mid blue color of the bodice show through and still protect the wearer. All of this was done so that all could be armed and ready at a moments notice should something happen.

The day was partly cloudy, and with the light breeze that was coming through no one would overheat through the long ceremony that was about to happen. Van's wait was finally over, standing at the end of the long aisle that marked the beginning of her last march was Hitomi. He had seen her before in this dress and veils, but there was something about today, about her, that made him simple stop breathing. It was a sharp poke in his arm that reminded him that he'd better start again or they'd have to post pone the ceremony again.

Hitomi looked down the long aisle and saw her king waiting for her. He couldn't really see her eyes, but she had absolutely no problem seeing him. He looked absolutely gorgeous and she sincerely hoped that she would have pictures of him looking like this, because the desire in his eyes as well as the tension in his lean body was making her hungry for more than just the wedding feast that would happen this evening. As she approached him she saw the finger his his best man shoot out and remind Van that he needed to be breathing for this. It made her smile to think that she was capable of rendering him breathless. He did that to her too.

She stood with Van as the priest began the ceremony. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"We, the lady warriors of Fanelia, do stand in for Hitomi's father to give her away." The woman next to Merle stated in a smoky voice that carried across the crowd, causing a small stir at the title they had used. Hitomi merely smiled at Van, her gratitude for their commission clear while the priest continued.

"A beautiful day, with beautiful people. This is a reminder of what we can all have if we are willing to work towards the peace we wish for. The love we have for each other can be shown freely and can then be used to strengthen that peace, both with each another, and with each country." Looking over the people of Fanelia and the visiting dignitaries he saw that they were all smiling and not restless.

Continuing he looked down at the couple and had to get their attention be clearing his through gently. He understood their love, he had seen it the first time they had tried to get married, the fact that they had gone through all of their trials and had not faltered from each other gave him a great deal of hope for their future. "Lord Van Slanzar de Fanel, do you take Lady Hitomi Kanzaki to be your wife? To love, have, and hold, to make as your queen, and forsaking all others in all times, be faithful unto her to death?"

Van only had to glance at the woman standing at his side before smiling and answering, 'I do, take Lady Hitomi Kanzaki as my wife and my queen for life unto death." He did not have to say anything about his loyalty, everyone there could feel the bonds that held the two together nothing would cause one to forsake the other.

The priest smiled taking in the fact that the sun had come out in time for these vows. Looking down again at the lady Hitomi he gave her a paternal smile. He had come to get to know the woman from the Mystic Moon and while her abilities were eerie to behold, they had saved them all in times of war and for that he would not hold their otherworldliness against her. "Lady Hitomi Kanzaki, do you take Lord Van Slanzar de Fanel to be your husband? To love, have, and hold, to make as your king, and forsaking all others in all times, be faithful unto him unto his death?"

Hitomi closed her eyes, causing those who were able to see to become concerned before she opened them and smiling so brilliantly that there was no doubt of her answer. "I do, take Lord Van Slanzar de Fanel as my husband and king for life unto death."

While the two stared into each other's eyes the priest blessed the beautifully crafted rings and then gave them each one. Each intoned the ritual words about letting the ring symbolize their love, faith and trust never ending. As they kissed they both felt relief, love and surprisingly a bolt of lust shoot through them that brought an unexpected fillip to the end of their ceremony. Anyone with eyes could see that the couple wanted to ignore the rest of the world and take off for the far reaches of the castle, but couldn't.

Taking their hands the priest gave them both a paternal smile, maybe he could get a permanent station here in Fanelia. This seemed to be a fairly relaxed country as far as religion went and they did seem to need someone who could serve in that capacity now that they were more or less permanently back on their feet. Facing the crowd he raised his voice, pride allowing it to carry all the way to the back to the now quiet crowd. "People of Fanelia, Visiting dignitaries and friends, I now present to you Lord and Lady de Fanel." The crowd exploded into a riot of sound and celebration while Van and Hitomi could be found lost in their own world again held together by the gravity between them.

Later that evening after Hitomi's coronation and the resulting celebratory feast Van carried Hitomi over the threshold of their new quarters at the far corner of the castle. Bother were exhausted from the eating, dancing, drinking, celebrating, and well wishes of the people. But not so tired that they were about to miss their first real night together. As the door closed behind them, Gaddes posted guards in the hall knowing what the couple would be up to, and also knowing that they would be in no condition to wake at their normal hour in the morning. Finally his king had a queen, and Fanelia had her seer back. It was only a matter of time before a family followed, and He and Merle were looking forward to that day. 


End file.
